Brook's Abduction
by tmb1112
Summary: After defeating a strong enemy on an island in the New World, the Straw Hat Pirates are caught unprepared in the middle of the after-party. Their new enemies are after something, or someone, and now the crew has to save their nakama from the clutches of these new powerful foes.
1. Chapter 1

"Kanpai!" The mugs crashed together in the air and some of the sake spilled out before the men started chugging their drinks. The one who slammed the mug down on the table first was the only one of them who wasn't a man.

The orange haired pirate smiled with tinted red cheeks as she gave a small burp, "Try to keep up boys," she laughed as Zoro was the second to slam down his mug and looked ashamed that Nami had beaten him, again.

"Hahaha!" The various men dancing around the crowded bar laughed at Zoro's expression until he shot them dirty looks and they shut up. "Another round, this one decides the winner!"

Groans were heard all around their table. Usopp and Franky fell out of their seats along with three of their new friends. Ten rounds straight was too much for the townsfolk and the lighter drinkers of the Straw Hats.

The crew had just stumbled upon an island that was under attack by Capone Bege. After a long battle with the enemy captain who was built like a fortress, the enemy Supernova retreated with his tail between his legs.

"Another cheer for our saviors, the Straw Hat Pirates!" Roars of approval sounded throughout the bar.

Zoro barked out an order to the people cheering for him, "Instead of cheers, give us some more sake," his cheeks had a matching tint to Nami's as they looked into each other's eyes. The woman had her long hair behind her and shook it as she focused on the swordsman's face. "Ready to lose again?" She teased as the next two drinks were brought before them.

"Ten losses in a row is a shame for a swordsman, I will not make it eleven." He said this statement with as much force behind it as if he was declaring that he would become the greatest swordsman ever.

The vice-captain of the militia of the town turned towards them from his seat. He was being the referee for the matches which consisted of counting down and that was it. Jibbuie held a hand up in the air, "Three, two, one, DRINK!"

Luffy turned around from the counter where he was sitting and eating with the captain of Railford's militia, Wall. He started laughing as Nami finished a second before Zoro and slammed her cup down on the table. He tried to beat her to putting his mug down and slammed it down so fast that a loud crack was heard and the table's legs broke.

Before the table could collapse down on Nami's legs, Sanji appeared next to her and pulled her away from it. His Lady in Danger senses were tingling and he rushed over from where he was standing near the bar next to Robin. "Watch it you shitty swordsman," Sanji yelled at him as the table broke.

Zoro was already mad after losing his_ eleventh _match straight and Nami was sticking her tongue out playfully at him. "Yeah, and you're a swirly cook," he argued back making the others laugh as his insult didn't even sound cool.

It was still enough to anger Sanji who let go of Nami and lifted a leg, "You wanna go?!" His left leg shook a little while he held up his right and even though he wasn't a part of he competition, he had still been enjoying himself at the tavern.

Chopper was sipping from a juice box and watching the two crew members face off in the crowded bar. "Oh no," he muttered and put down the box, "if they fight in here, the place will be destroyed."

The barkeep, who had been enjoying the crew's antics even after one of his tables was destroyed, perked up when he heard the small reindeer sitting at the bar. "What?! Stop them, please. This is the most crowded my bar's ever been. Don't let them destroy it."

Chopper didn't need any more convincing and dropped down from next to Luffy and Wall. "Shouldn't you do something about your crew?" The militia captain asked and Luffy just shrugged while watching Zoro and Sanji start attacking each other.

The reindeer watched as they started fighting and it was obvious they weren't near their full potential. "I'll never understand why humans would drink something that would make them weak," he charged forwards as Zoro had two of his swords pushing against Sanji's burning foot. They were shoving each other back and forth for dominance when both felt a furry hand grab them by the back of the head. "Enough!" Chopper slammed their heads down through the wooden table in his heavy point and they broke right through the floorboards.

After a few seconds of everyone staring at the now bulky reindeer, Nami walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you Chopper." Instantly all the men in the bar became jealous of the monster as he turned into a small being and twirled around happy that she thanked him and trying to hide it.

As the woman and the doctor made their way to the bar, the bartender was filling up two more mugs of beer for Luffy and Wall. He looked at Chopper and was stunned that the little guy was actually able to transform like that. "Uhh thank you," he said, and then thought, _Even if you did break my floor._

"You're welcome," Chopper said as he sat down and took a sip of his juice. "Though thanking me doesn't make me happy you asshole." He started swaying back and forth on his seat and spinning it around.

A sweat drop came down the side of the man's head, _You sure look happy._

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Wall asked and Luffy nodded. "Are you sure about us not paying you? You did save our town after all."

"It's fine really," Nami patted the man on the back as she sat on the other side of him. Chopper and Luffy's eyes bugged wide as Nami just agreed that they didn't need money. "When the battle was going on, I may or may not have snuck on board Capone's ship and stolen all his treasure." She held up two fingers in a 'V' for victory.

"Really?!" Luffy asked. Chopper seemed really excited too and Nami just realized what she let slip in her tipsy state.

"Uhh," _too late now, _"Yes, but I'm in charge of it. It's already back on the Sunny." She sighed, having wanted to keep it a secret until at least after they left the island because the others always spent their shares of cash so quickly.

Luffy frowned but said nothing as he felt a weird feeling in the air. He turned his head around a few times without turning his body to check it out. Even the others who were used to Luffy's rubber abilities were startled as his neck started spinning around.

Wall panicked and fell out of his seat. The man was six feet tall and muscular enough to be compared to Franky's size only without any machinery. His second-in-command Jibbuie was only four and a half feet and was ten years younger than his superior. The fourteen year old boy turned around and saw Luffy's head backwards before rubbing his eyes and seeing that the pirate captain had turned his body and gotten out of his seat.

The playful, happy attitude that Luffy had a few second before vanished as he stared at the door. The bar full of people were surprised to see Zoro and Sanji getting out of the holes they were in and dragging themselves to their feet.

"Wh-what's happening?" Nami asked, suddenly sobering up as she saw all three of the boys glaring at the doorway.

Sanji lit up a smoke and stared at the entrance while Zoro flicked his thumb up, revealing the metal of his Wado Ichimonji. Nami saw the blade in his white sheath and started backing away.

"What's going on?" Wall walked up next to Luffy. The two of them fought Capone Bege together but when he got next to them, Luffy turned and told him to step back. "Huh? Why, what's coming?"

"Regretting all those drinks Moss Head?" Sanji taunted. Both of them could feel the massive power standing right outside the door with their Observational Haki.

"Ha," he laughed. "That wasn't even enough to dull my senses." He was lying but didn't want the cook to know and acted cocky. "Who was it who slept through Whisky Peak because those bounty hunters got you too drunk to fight back?" He struck a cord and Sanji almost turned to fight him instead when the double doors to the tavern were pushed open.

Everyone in the room was towards the other end as the door except for the three monsters staring it down from the middle of the room. Robin and Chopper were standing behind them, the reindeer shaking but trying to look confident in his Kung Fu point.

The figure walked into the bar and started laughing, his voice low and sending shivers down grown men's spines as they stared at him. He had long black hair that became wavy at the ends halfway down his back. His handsome face had a square shaped chin and Nami tilted her head, surprised that this was the man her boys were all so afraid of. "Is that any way to greet a customer?" He walked a few steps in the room and laughed from the expressions that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were giving him.

He had a black leather jacket on, unbuttoned down the middle to show a white undershirt. It was frayed at the bottom near the start of his long black pants and black boots. Each step he took in the room made the room echo with the sound of his foot. "Hey barkeep, give me a," before he could finish his order, a voice spoke from near the broken table across the room.

"Who's that?" Usopp asked as he sat up from the ground. His face was still red and he was a little dizzy, so he couldn't read the situation at all. When he noticed that all three of the strongest crew members were glaring at the menacing man in front of them, he became nervous. His anxiety increased when the guy closed his mouth and turned his head towards Usopp with a smile.

The long-nosed sniper of the Straw Hats went wide-eyed and started shaking as the room began to tint red. He tried scooting himself back, but Franky's huge body was blocking his way. All of a sudden the wooden floor near the entrance burst into flames and they spread across the floor fast from wall to wall. "AHHH!" Usopp watched the man's eyes change from black pupils to the entire eyeballs burning red and he tried to keep himself from crying as he screamed out in terror again.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted as his crewmate started screaming in horror. The rest of the bar was looking at the pirate who had enough fear in his eyes to strike them shitless as well.

"U-Usopp?!" Nami called out and started running from the rest of the bar patrons over to her friend.

"UUUSOPP," the pirate on the ground heard a horrifying low growl of his name and turned to see a wall covered in demons. One of them was orange and had a dozen eyes and it started running at him.

"Ahh!" He screamed and pushed himself away from Nami who was going towards him. He fell back into the hole that Sanji was slammed through earlier and Nami ran over to see if he was okay. When she looked down she just saw Usopp curled up in a ball and staring up at her with his hands in front of his face. "Monster! Luffy! Zoro! Nami! Help!" He screamed and then the fear became too much as the monster burst into flames and he passed out.

The bar became quiet and the man in the center of the room turned away from the hole that the pirate fell in. "As I was saying, I'd like a glass of your finest sake."

The person looked away from the barkeep and ahead of him where three men were glaring at him. Zoro now had two swords drawn leaving only Shusui in its sheath. Sanji's foot was on fire and after hearing Usopp's strangled pleas for help, his eyes were burning as well. Luffy had a black fist held at his side and he yelled, "What did you do to my nakama!?"

"You should be more worried about your other _nakama _than that worthless piece of trash," no sooner was the word out of the man's mouth did Luffy's right fist coated in Armament Haki slam into his face and knock him across the room and through the wall next to the door.

The barkeeper was one of the only people not pressed up against the opposite wall. He felt like begging for them to take the fight outside, but there were more important things and he hopped over the counter. "Everyone come out the back!" He pushed open the door to the kitchen in the back where there was a door to escape from.

The crowd of people started rushing out until only the Straw Hats and two others remained. Jibbuie called over, "Captain, there's no point in staying! We can't touch someone like that, he made the sharpshooter pass out without even touching him!" The older man flexed his arms and they bulged as he walked next to Luffy and shouted that it was his town and he would continue to help protecting it.

"You're my friend," Luffy started. At the same time he brought his elbow back and hit the man in the solar plexus hard. "But don't get in my way! Get him out of here," Luffy demanded and Jibbuie ran towards the captain of the militia and started dragging an unconscious Wall out the door.

The short militia man turned back one more time to see the Straw Hats looking fearsome as the figure pushed the pile of rubble off of him. _This is going to get messy, _Jibbuie dragged his unconscious captain and ran into the kitchen.

He ran through and then out the back where his eyes went wide and he panicked at the sight of the burning town. "No," he fell to his knees, "no" he whispered again and tears began to fall.

Inside the bar, the man imbedded in the new hole in the wall got out and wiped off some dirt. "That wasn't very polite," he stated with a trickle of blood coming out the corner of his lip. It looked like he wasn't expecting Luffy's attack to hurt as much as it did, although some of the other crew members felt nervous that he just took a Haki coated fist to the face and was standing back up like it was nothing.

"Who is this guy?" Nami asked. She was holding her Clima-Tact in her hands. She felt afraid, but after the way Usopp looked at her, she was furious at whoever the man before her was.

"I don't know," Robin replied, crossing her arms in front of her. She looked just as mad as Nami, but her eyes were colder and more emotionless as she glared at the new enemy. She suddenly remembered what the man said and looked around the bar for the one member she didn't see.

"Don't talk to us about being polite after insulting one of our crew." Sanji puffed his cigarette and wondered whether or not the man in front of him was really the power they felt before.

"What did you do to Usopp?!" Luffy shouted at the guy with long black hair. He was taller than all of them and he cocked his head to either side, making loud cracks as he did.

"I wonder," the man said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Luffy saw flames in the side of his left eye and turned that direction to see Zoro on his knees, the top of his skull melting, "ZORO!" Luffy yelled and started freaking out, but the swordsman's head lifted up and it was the weird man looking back at him. "You!" The captain pulled back an arm and flung it forward.

The rest of the crew stared in panic as Luffy and Zoro started fighting each other. Luffy's fist knocked him through the wall and he chased right after him, screaming, "What did you do with Zoro," even as the swordsman yelled at him to stop.

Sanji didn't wait another second as somehow the man was doing something to them. He charged and flipped with his burning right foot held up before slamming it forward. "Hell Mutton Shot!" His foot was about to hit the man in the chest, but the enemy rose his hand at the last second. The left sleeve of his black leather jacket and the black glove he was wearing burst off of his skin as his arm grew twice as big and turned red.

Sanji's foot hit the man in the hand and pushed him back a few feet so he skidded across the ground. "Hmm, I'm impressed you were able to push me backwards." The enemy clenched down with his open palm and grabbed Sanji's foot. With immense strength that the chef couldn't fight against, he was smashed into the floor and then thrown up through the roof.

"S-Sanji?" Chopper asked. He could barely see the enemy move but one of his strongest friends was gone and there was a hole in the ceiling above the enemy now.

Outside the tavern, Luffy was mid Gum Gum Whip when the laughing enemy in front of him turned back into Zoro. "I said stop it already!" The man yelled and realized that his captain wasn't finishing the whip.

"Zoro?" He asked confused, "Or are you that guy pretending to be him?"

"What are you talking about baka?!" Zoro shouted. He was glad that Luffy wasn't trying to fight him anymore and was finally able to look around at all the burning buildings around them. A few people ran by them screaming in panic.

Luffy seemed to notice the destruction going on in the town they just saved and his mouth twisted into a scowl. "Who's doing this!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A woman's face teased from atop one of the nearby buildings. The two of them heard a crash and turned fast to see their blonde haired chef flying through the air until he was almost nothing but a speck in the night sky, the flames on his leg going out.

"Zoro, protect the others!" Luffy saw how Sanji was thrown and didn't know if his other friends would be able to hold out without one of them.

"Grr," the green haired man was aggravated that Luffy switched from attacking him to ordering him so fast, but he knew the captain was right. He jumped backwards and sprinted through the hole in the wall where the man from before had a red muscular arm held out with Chopper's neck grabbed. "Chopper! Get away from him," the swordsman swiped with his sword and a blue slash shot out towards his arm.

The enemy released and pulled back his arm while jumping back. He avoided the slash which flew through the counter and the alcohol shelf behind the bar. The attack sliced right through the other side of the building and the guy with the long hair seemed intrigued as he turned his attention away from the gasping reindeer man.

Chopper was on his knees with his hands to his throat. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. Robin had tried to pry the man's fingers off with a few hands springing out of him, but his other sleeve exploded and another red arm reached over and bashed her hands.

She felt the intense pain and had to release her Doce Fleur and watch as their doctor was strangled. Nami had lost the poise she originally had and backed up against the back wall. "You guys get out of here!" Zoro shouted as he pointed his swords at his enemy.

Nami didn't need to be told twice. _What can I do against a power like that? _She ran over to the hole that Usopp was in and grabbed him by the nose, pulling him out. Robin ran next to her as she dragged Usopp away and Chopper grabbed Franky and took him as well.

"SU-perzzzzz," Franky said in his sleep. Chopper dragged him by the feet and his head bonked on the floor with every step. After a few feet out of the building, the cyborg's eyes opened just as his face smashed into a rock. "Oooh," he moaned and then kicked out and dropped down to the floor. "What's the big idea?" He asked angrily as he lifted his head.

The other three didn't reply as they were too busy staring ahead in shock. "OAHAAAAaaAaAh!" A woman with long, blood red hair screamed. Small circles appeared in front of her mouth as she yelled and they got wider and wider as they moved forward.

Their captain was in midair with a fist pulled back when the wave of sound hit him and he was tossed backwards into a flaming building behind them.

Luffy crashing into the building also shot out an injured Sanji who was back on his feet and being attacked by what could only be described as a lion. It crouched down on all fours from its spot on the side of the building before pouncing up in the air. As it was flying, a large mane grew out of its neck and it bulked up in every area.

The lion man pulled back a claw and swung down at Sanji, sending him crashing down to the paved street below. A few cracks appeared on the street around where Sanji smashed on his back and coughed up blood.

"Sanji!" Chopper turned into his Walk Point and sprinted to his nakama who was trying to get back on his feet. "Get away from him," the reindeer warned the lion who dropped down on all fours in front of them.

"Hehehe," the lion laughed like a hyena and stood up on two legs. Chopper felt fear knot up in his throat as the man greatly resembled Rob Lucci's transformed form back in Water 7. "What are you going to do about it?" His huge gold-colored hairy arms buffed out and he bared his sharp teeth.

It pounced without further warning and Chopper transformed into his giant Guard Point, bouncing his carnivorous opponent back. Franky shook off the drunk stupor he was still feeling to try and focus on what was going on around him.

The robot did know that Chopper needed help so he started running forward away from the girls. "Franky look out!" Robin's voice called from behind him. The flames everywhere gave light to the town and he suddenly saw everything get darker as a shadow dropped over him.

The ground shook as a massive brown form landed in front of him. It's two feet hit the ground so hard from wherever it dropped from that huge craters were made in the street. Franky lifted his head and saw the face of a man on top of the giant bear that fell out of the sky.

"Ahh!" Franky looked around the bear and saw their doctor in the mouth of the lion. He shook Chopper back and forth before throwing him into the building next to them that Luffy was climbing out of.

"You shouldn't be worrying about others," a deep voice boomed from above the cyborg.

Franky was about to reply how he was too super to waste time on a bear, but said bear slammed both arms down on the robot and slammed him into the street. He hit the floor and bounced up a little before slamming down harder and creating a massive crater in the pavement.

"Luffy!" Nami called over to her captain who was looking around with fury in his eyes.

"Everyone!" Luffy shouted, "Get down." He pulled his arms back and prepared for a gattling gun. "Gum Gum..." he pulled back and threw the first two punches towards the group of enemies in front of him.

As his fists left his side, a large white wall appeared in front of him and both fists crashed into it and bounced back, hitting him in the face and stomach. His blows knocked himself back into a piece of broken wall and his body bent back over it.

He lifted his head and stared over his torn red shirt at the figure before him. The white puffy wall started to break apart and disappear and a little girl floated down from the top of it. She had a little puffy cloud under her feet and it hovered a few feet above the ground so the three foot tall girl on top of it was a little higher than normal height.

The girl looked down at Luffy who grabbed onto a sharp piece of the wall and it dug into his hand as he pulled himself up and looked at her. "Straw Hat Luffy," she said and pulled out a poster, looking down at it and then back up. "Yep, it is you." She sounded disappointed, "I was wondering whether I had the wrong person since this sheet of paper says your bounty is four hundred million." She crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground.

"Nami," Robin whispered as their captain and the enemy stared at each other. The younger woman looked up at Robin and saw that she looked troubled, "What that man said inside the bar, 'we should be more worried about our other _nakama_,' there was only one member of the crew who wasn't in the tavern."

Nami tried to keep calm despite being surrounded by enemies who all seemed to have Devil Fruit abilities. Her mouth opened wide in a gasp, "Brook?" She whispered and Nico Robin nodded. "Didn't he go back to the ship after the battle?" her voice actually had some concern in it for the undead skeleton.

"Yes, he was pretty injured but told Chopper that rest and milk would make him better." Robin also sounded a little worried, "I think we should head back to the Sunny."

Nami took a look over to Luffy who got back on his feet and was glaring at the child before turning back to the archaeologist and nodding. As the two of them ran off, the tavern they were partying in suddenly exploded in a huge pillar of lava that shot into the night sky. Both women stared at the pillar with huge eyes, their skin turning blue in fear. A red face appeared in the flames and started laughing. "Quickly," Robin urged and grabbed Nami's hand, continuing to run down the street towards the docks.

Nami pried her eyes away from the scene and focused on making sure Usopp didn't fall off of her shoulder. She didn't want to think about what happened to her friend inside the bar when it exploded.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as the building he sent his first mate into exploded.

"Hmm," the girl in front of him mumbled as she turned her head a little to the side. The girl had short pink hair and looked cute with her small height but it didn't deter Luffy. She looked back at the captain who was shaking in rage, "I thought that maybe the Pirate Hunter would have put up a fight, but looks like Lucy-Chan took him down."

When the girl finished her sentence, the man who had walked into the tavern first started walking out with a smirk on his face. Luffy showed no surprise at the change in the man's appearance as he transformed into what he originally looked like.

The pillar of fire was gone, but the man who was walking out of the flames at fires had hair made of fire that rested down his back. While it returned to its normal black color, his molten skin started to fade back to white as did his red arms. His face was made of black rocks with a few cracks in them that showed a glowing red underneath his skin. His whole chest was made similarly and as it changed back, his chest became well-toned and he had an eight pack on his abdomen.

"Looks like you burned your favorite clothes," the large grizzly bear joked in a low voice and he started to shrink down. The shrinking didn't last long as even when the brown fur was gone and the man's skin turned back to normal, he was still as big as Franky in his human state.

"Hehehe," the lion cackled as he transformed into a thin man with a sneaky face and he pulled glasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on. "You shouldn't joke with _Lucy-chan _like that Duglo." The lion man started giggling to himself and before he saw what happened, the man was in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Wait, no!" The guy turned away fast, but it was too late.

Luffy stared wondering what was going on as the guy who used to be a lion fell to his knees and started screaming about bugs in his eyes. He started clawing at them and then the other man turned around and started walking towards him, "It's Lucifer, I only tolerate Ami calling me that."

"Lucy-chan," the girl whined, "please stop, his eyes might get damaged if he actually digs his kitty nails into them." The man sighed and his eyes seemed to glow red again and the writhing man behind him stopped squirming and just held his bloody hands to his face.

Luffy tried to quell his anger as he saw Sanji struggling to his feet in the road and Franky pulling himself out of the crater as well. Chopper was muttering something as he picked himself out of the rubble of the building behind him. He started stumbling back to the edge of the street to stand next to Luffy. "Luffy, I don't understand. Who are these people? Why are they attacking us?"

"LALALALA!" A high pitch voice squealed from atop an undamaged roof. The male members of the crew cupped their ears. They felt like they were bleeding and glass shattered in the windows around them. The enemies didn't seem phased by the loud screeching and it soon went away, replaced by the annoying laughter of the woman who dropped down from the building and landed in the middle of their group.

"Ah, Sapri, you decided to show up," the little girl named Ami mentioned as the woman landed.

The person in front of her had long red hair and frowned before opening her mouth and shouting, "Me! I've been here the whole time! Where were you when we attacked the town?!"

"I fell asleep on my cloud," the girl answered.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy shouted and the enemies stopped talking to each other and looked at him. He never knew what it felt like for his enemies to ignore him when he was trying to be serious. Now he knew what it was like for all the enemies he faced who he just ignored to talk to his friends. "Why did you attack us?" He wanted to attack them but there was still the risk that there were some of the townspeople left in the buildings around them. Instead he seethed out the question, trying to feel out Zoro's Haki as he did.

Sanji pried his eyes away from the beautiful woman on the street with great difficulty. He turned his head towards the flaming remnants of the tavern, _What happened in there after I was thrown through the roof? Where is that shitty swordsman? Nami and Robin went back to the ship to find Brook, I heard that much. Why would they want that skeleton?_

Franky was also back on his feet with a huge headache. His head was made of mostly metal yet the bear man, Duglo, had still pounded him five feet into the pavement. The man turned around and looked Frany straight in the eyes, no longer a bear but still big enough to look menacing. He had a large torso and fat face but he still looked strong.

"YOW!" Franky shouted, "I don't care what the reason is! Let's kick their asses!" He held up his right arm and Sanji got ready to attack one of the males in front of him.

Luffy decided that the time for figuring out why they were attacking was later. He was about to pump his arm to get himself into Second Gear when a loud voice called down from the sky. They all looked up and saw a man floating in the air above them.

There was a man hovering in the sky with short black hair. He had a large burn mark on his forehead and two claw mark scars down the left cheek. The thing that drew everyone's attention wasn't his appearance though, it was the person slumped over his right shoulder as he floated above the tops of the buildings.

"Brook!" The Straw Hats saw their friend in this new enemy's arms. Without any hesitation, Sanji started Sky Walking, Chopper turned to Jumping Point and leapt, and Franky extended his right open hand towards the man. Luffy pulled both arms back and shot them up towards the musician on his crew, but before Luffy and Franky's arms or Chopper and Sanji could reach him, he vanished and appeared a hundred feet higher in the air.

Luffy's arms snapped back and Franky's reconnected with his arm. Chopper fell down, but Sanji kept kicking the air and getting higher up. "Impressive," the man in the air laughed, "not!" He disappeared again and his knee came down as Sanji lifted a leg to block it.

The man wasn't disappearing but using the Shave tactic to move incredibly fast. His knee slammed into Sanji's shin and the chef spun off of it and tried kicking with the other leg. Now the man actually seemed impressed that he took the knee and didn't drop, but he smirked and coated his leg in black as he met Sanji's next attack and then followed up faster than the cook could dodge with an armored knee to the stomach.

"Sanji!" Luffy reached up to catch the falling chef.

"We're done here, the others are already heading back. Ami, time to leave," the little girl saluted the man in the sky and shouted, 'Aye Aye Captain!' He nodded to her and then shot off.

"You're not going anywhere with Brook!" Chopper shouted and turned into Kung Fu Point to try and flip towards the little girl.

A second before he punched her, the girl giggled and called out, "Cloudy Sea!" Her hands were held out and the one pointed towards the reindeer started spewing white puffy foam that hit him in the face. It surrounded him and he dropped to the floor unable to move.

Luffy just caught Sanji and the chef was about to get lowered to the ground when he felt his whole body become surrounded in fluff. He tried hard to struggle his way out of it, but all he could do was push the foam one way for it to move into another spot and keep him trapped.

Franky couldn't move his body either and his head was barely poking out of the White Sea that filled the street and surrounded them all. He watched what happened next and tried harder to get out of his prison while the little girl floated out of the street on a cloud and was clearing a path for her comrades to escape from.

Duglo walked right in front of Franky but the foamy material was stopping his movement so much that he couldn't even swing and hit the bear man. "What are you doing with our skeleton?"

Luffy tried to shout something as well, but his voice was muffled by the white puffy objects filling the road.

The man laughed, "Hoho hoho," his deep voice was really starting to annoy the cyborg. "We're going to put him to much better use than you ever could."

"Captain's going to live forever," the man who could transform into a lion cackled. He was still angry at Lucifer for making him think there were bugs crawling into his eyes, but he was still in a good mood that they completed their mission. "Should've said goodbye to your friend when he was still here. Hehehe," he transformed into the thin form of the lion without a mane and started running down the street that had no clouds on it.

The man without any shirt on pulled a comb out of his pocket and straightened his hair so the strands in front of his face were pushed back. He laughed once before disappearing in a wisp of red and the others weren't far behind.

The girl floating above them on the cloud was the last to leave. "I ate the Cloud Cloud Fruit," she started when her crewmates were far enough away. "It's impossible to break free. You weren't very strong at all. Captain thought this was going to be a much harder battle." Her taunts were making the Straw Hats furious.

Even Sanji couldn't handle the girl's words and was trying as hard as he could to break free from the cloud. She started to noticed that the cloud she made was shaking in multiple spots and decided to chase after her crew. "Blackbeard is going to make Captain live forever. You can't stop it so just leave this island before you all die."

"That's not up to you," a voice growled and the girl on the cloud stopped taunting and her cloud lifted up higher in the air. She turned towards the fiery remains of the tavern and saw a shadow walking through the flames towards the street. "We will get Brook back, and Luffy is going to kick your captain's ass."

Zoro stepped out of the fire and his eyes met with the girl's who squeaked, "Scary." She looked back down to see the clouds shaking even more and she decided enough was enough and she started flying off after her crew.

"Get..."

"Back..."

"HERE!" All four Straw Hats stuck in the clouds shouted at the same time. Chopper in Heavy Point threw both arms up in the air and knocked all the clouds off of him. Luffy and Franky did the same thing while Sanji kicked out with both legs to scatter the clouds.

"Rahhhh!" Luffy started using his Gum Gum Gattling Gun to punch away the remaining clouds on the street. He was about to charge after her when Chopper grabbed him from behind and he spun angrily, "Why are you..." He stopped short as he saw what his crew looked like.

The reindeer doctor wasted no more time holding Luffy and ran to the worst of them, Zoro. The man with green hair was standing right outside of the burnt doors of the tavern. Surprisingly they were still standing although the rest of the building had fallen.

The swordsman stood still, or couldn't move as Chopper ran towards him and pulled off his backpack, now in his normal small form. "Ah! What happened?" He asked in a panic as he saw all the burned flesh and blood on Zoro.

"He was strong," Zoro responded, "next time I'll win." He assured and then closed his eyes.

Sanji limped his way towards Franky to try and help the cyborg, but Franky wound up picking up their chef and putting him on his left shoulder. Being made of metal, it wasn't a comfy place to rest, but the chef passed out in a few seconds.

"What happened to everyone?" Luffy asked, although he was feeling a lot more tired than he should for the small injuries he sustained.

Chopper was looking over a bad burn on Zoro's left arm when he realized his eyelids were closing and he snapped them open. "I think," he yawned interrupting his sentence, "those clouds sucked out our strength while we were stuck in them."

"Crap," Luffy said and looked down the block where he could see the girl's white cloud getting further in the distance as it left town towards the forest.

He couldn't have felt any more helpless at that moment. There were too many powerful enemies and his crew was scattered and injured. He made a decision that hurt him to say and he called out, "Franky, Chopper," he paused and looked away from the forest and towards the sea on the other end of town, "get Zoro and Sanji to the Sunny. I'm going to go look for Wall and the others."

The doctor and shipwright were amazed at how serious Luffy was being, so they just nodded and walked the opposite direction as their captain.

It didn't take Luffy long to find the militia. It looked like they'd tried to evacuate the town and got caught by one of the enemy crew. The side street was coated in red and Luffy looked around with a lowered jaw at all the people he was partying with a few hours before.

They were all so happy to be free of Capone, so why did this have to happen?! "Straw, Hat," Luffy heard someone whisper and turned to see Jibbuie leaning up against a building. He had cuts all over his arms and legs and his face was barely recognizable.

"Jibi-guy!" Luffy ran over to the small man and crouched down.

"Close... enough," the boy cracked a smile at the pirate. "Wall's okay, right?"

Luffy turned around and didn't see the captain of the militia. "Yeah, yeah he's fine," he looked back and the fourteen year old smiled at him. "Let's get you to Chopper," he reached out to grab the boy but the boy was still staring at him. His eyes seemed to be going right through Liffy however, and the captain with the Straw Hat moved his head out of the way.

Jibbuie's eyes stayed unfocused where Luffy was before. "Jibi-guy?" The captain asked as his hat tilted over his eyes. The sudden feeling of rage building up in his stomach was more intense than anything he'd felt in over two years.

While a silent woman with black hair watched from the edge of the street, Luffy tilted his head up at the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs.

The crew all the way back at the Thousand Sunny could hear his yells and they all felt like doing the same thing. Each one of them felt an intense hatred for the crew that attacked them and there was only one way to quell their hate: by taking them down and getting their nakama back.

**A/N Hi everyone and thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. I've got two more chapters finished at the moment but if anyone has any ideas on new Devil Fruits or abilities that the enemies could have, feel free to let me know. I have a lot of ideas for sagas in One Piece and I'm thinking I'm going to put them all in here. For now, here's the first chapter of Brook's Abduction. Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment below telling me what you think or if you think I should add some romance. 'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I missed all that?" Usopp asked as Nami finished explaining to him. "I feel like such an idiot," he mumbled feeling guilty that he ignited the fuse that got the town destroyed.

"Baka, it wasn't your fault," Nami said and bonked him on the back of the head with her fist. She still remembered the look he gave her after he looked into that powerful man's eyes. The amount of fear he had when looking at her made her feel guilty which was the main reason she waited for him to get better next to his bed and to explain it all to him first. "They came after Brook. Apparently Blackbeard was involved."

"I know," Usopp mumbled as if it was a bad dream, "I don't want to be reminded that I passed out and slept through his abduction."

"I know how you feel, all I could do was grab you and run to..."

"That's not it," Usopp replied with his head bowed from the bed he was sitting up on. She didn't understand why he was so down and then he explained it, "When Robin was taken, I was the only member of the crew not trying to stop the CP9 agents from taking her. In Water 7, I was too busy trying to save a ship when I already knew," he felt teary-eyed at the thought of her, "that Merry wasn't going to make it. But I wasted my time breaking from the crew instead of trying to help Robin..."

Nami slapped him across the face, "This isn't like that time, and even then, Sogeking was there to help us when it counted right?" He perked up at the sound of that and smirked, rubbing the tip of his nose. "Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go save our skeleton!" She stood up and held out a hand that Usopp happily grabbed.

The two of them walked out on the deck where most of the crew was already. They were debating what to do about the enemy and Zoro was taking a nap on deck.

His exact words were, 'I'll wait for everyone to be here, then we'll make a plan.' Usopp and Nami were now on the grassy deck, but one more member was missing. The sniper realized this and interrupted Sani and Franky's argument about how to search for Brook, "Where's Robin?"

Luffy was sitting cross-legged near the swing set and called over, "She said she'd figure out what we're up against." It was surprising for everyone to see Luffy so level-headed, especially in a situation like this where he'd usually just charge forward without any pause.

The crew stayed quiet for a few more seconds before Luffy stood up and started walking back and forth on the deck._ I'm gonna kick that Lucy guy's ass. No, I'm gonna kick the cloudy girl... but their captain was the guy with Brook!_ He always knew who he was supposed to fight when enemies showed themselves, but he couldn't figure out what was going on.

Sanji seemed to understand what the captain was going through. He wanted to fight the man who blocked his kick, but even though he wasn't using all his strength in that attack, he knew the enemy wasn't either.

He looked over at the sleeping swordsman who had burn marks on his face and was still wearing his singed clothes. "First off," Sanji started, "we need to discuss what the enemies are capable of. What abilities did you all see?"

Chopper jumped up, ready to get something planned to go and save Brook. "There was a man who could turn into a lion like Sunny!" The small reindeer didn't look too damaged as he had been in Guard Point during the worst of the enemy's attacks.

Franky added in a pissed off voice, "There was a bear," he stated. "A big brown bear."

"Along with those two, there was the beautiful angel..." Sanji started and Chopper jumped up and hit him on the head.

"Angel's don't have voices like that." The ones who were there all recalled the screech and even Sanji winced thinking about it. "She could break glass and our eardrums with her voice."

Luffy was fuming and ready to go already but he added in, "She could knock me back with her voice too."

Nami then took a deep breath and started, "When Robin and I got back to the ship, there were some people here, we didn't see much of their powers, but one of them was able to make Brook fall asleep."

Usopp was staring at the captain with a nervous look. _Don't run off like usual Luffy, please._ He knew there was nothing he could say that would calm down the angry captain, but he hadn't seen him like this, ever.

The captain got angry sometimes, but the crew had never seen him stay angry for a long amount of time like this. Luffy kept thinking about the villagers in the street and the man flying away with his nakama.

"That's it!" Luffy shouted with clenched fists and he turned to the side of the ship.

"Luffy hold on a few more minutes," Nami pleaded.

"Every second we're here, Brook is getting farther away!" Luffy shouted back at her.

Sanji jumped up and got in Luffy's face, "Don't yell at Nami-chan! She's right," he tried to calm down the rubber man, "That girl told us to leave the island. That means that whatever's going to happen, it's happening here." His words got through and Luffy relaxed a little, unclenching his fists.

"Luffy," they all jumped up at the voice and ran to the side of the ship to see Robin jump up and over them. She landed on the lawn behind them and turned, the only one of them with a smile on her face. Her smile was contagious and Sanji started grinning madly in love with her.

"Robin!" Nami called and ran over to the woman. "What did you learn? Do you know who they are?"

The black haired pirate smiled and nodded making the crew's spirits raise. "I have an eye and an ear on the back of the large man who was on the ship earlier." Only Nami knew who she was talking about and shivered at the thought. That enemy was eight feet tall and bald, he looked terrifying with his broad shoulders and huge body. "They're on the other side of the island now waiting on their ship."

"What are they waiting for?" Zoro asked, sitting up for the first time since the archaeologist returned.

"Blackbeard is supposed to be coming here," Usopp told him. Usually Zoro would be excited to have another powerful enemy to face, but one of their nakama were on the line right now. "Taking Brook has something to do with wanting to make their captain immortal."

"Just because he's a living skeleton doesn't mean their captain can become one!" Nami shouted. She was exasperated from all of this and just wanted to get off the island already

"That's not true," Robin started and some of the members were confused at what she was talking about. "Do any of you remember what happened towards the end of the War two years ago?"

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette and became completely serious, "That bastard Blackbeard stole Whitebeard's Devil Fruit power."

The others were shocked and a few of them did remember hearing about that. "Exactly," she added, "Apparently they've been going around the New World looking for powerful Devil Fruit users to take their powers."

"How does he do it?" Chopper asked. He recalled Jinbe telling them about Blackbeard back on Fishman Island, but there was a party going on and he forgot about it.

"No one knows," Robin replied but she still had a small grin on her face. She reached behind her and pulled off a drawstring bag she had on her back. "But I got a good look at their faces and since I know where they are and can put an eye back there whenever I want. I went to the militia HQ which wasn't too badly damaged and found these matching their faces."

The crew saw the posters she was pulling out of her bag and became intrigued. Luffy was the only one ignoring the posters and he just stared at the other side of the island.

A damaged town and a dense forest separated the Straw Hats from their enemies and it reminded him of his home island in Goa.

Meanwhile the others were sorting through the wanted posters in front of them. "Wow, they all have bounties higher than Franky!" Chopper exclaimed until he pushed another poster away and his eyes burned in anger.

Usopp started to chuckle as he saw the bounty of a cute girl with pink hair, "55 Beris?" He asked the reindeer who rose his little arms above his head and yelled in anger. When he saw she only had a two digit number, he thought maybe his wasn't the lowest bounty ever, but she was still worth five more than him.

When all the papers were laid out in front of them, the crew looked down at the names of their enemies. Even Luffy walked over to check it out although it didn't matter to him how high their bounties were. He was getting back their friend, and no one was going to stop him.

The main reason he walked over was to get another look at his enemies. He had to choose which one to go after. Robin stated the name of the crew, "Cato Pirates," named after the bounty photo of the captain.

"Dellero Cato," Sanji took a good look at the captain. He'd been out of it from the drink and the previous attacks he had taken so he never got a great look at the man. The others had their visions blocked partially by clouds so they barely saw him either in the light of the flames last night.

His skin was tanner than most of theirs, and he had hair similar to Luffy's but a little shorter. He was just as thin as the Straw Hats' captain, with a slight muscle tone on his shoulders that could be seen in the bounty photo. His facial scars were there but the burn mark on his forehead wasn't meaning that was recent. The other crew members were looking around and the doctor was staring at one poster with more terror than the others.

"The D-D-Devil Lucifer," Chopper whispered in fear, remembering the man on the poster's red hand around his throat. He shivered and Usopp felt unnerved from the sight of the man. The sniper didn't remember much of the previous night, but he did remember the man's eyes.

In the poster picture, his long black hair was pulled behind his head. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and had grinned evilly at whoever took the picture.

"That guy gives me the chills," Nami stated and the others nodded. Zoro stayed silent although he was intrigued by the man's bounty.

"You said he wasn't the captain?" Zoro questioned and Robin nodded. "Surprising considering his bounty is the highest among the photos." The crew looked around at all the other high numbers again and then saw the swordsman was right.

"370 million," Franky said with a tilt of his head, "still lower than Luffy."

"Why are we still here?!" The captain shouted and then looked to Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp who were standing near each other. "Are you guys ready?"

Sanji took out a new cigarette and lit it while putting his hands in his pockets. Zoro put his hands on his swords and smirked. Usopp looked at the other two in panic and started, "Wait! We should have a plan before..."

"Let's GOOO!" Luffy jumped off the side of the ship and landed on the dock. The green haired swordsman landed right next to him and they started running off.

"Sanji! Chase after them," Nami demanded and he moaned about wanting to stay with her and Robin. "If you let those two go alone, they'll never make it to the other side of the island."

Everyone knew how easy it was for the other two to get lost, especially Zoro. Sanji growled at their stupidity and need to be babysat at all times, but he agreed and jumped off the ship, using his Sky Walk and bouncing through the air to follow the others.

"Fwew," Nami wiped some sweat from her brow. "Usopp was right, we should come up with a plan to save Brook. Then we'll head after them," the others all nodded.

Robin stared at them with a straight face and then asked calmly, "Do you think it was a good idea sending all three of the boys?"

The other members who were starting to make a plan looked up at her and then each other. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper all realized at the same time that the Monster Trio were gone. "AHHH! Screw the plan! After them!"

"I can SUP-ER protect you," Franky assured while striking a pose. They were left alone without the strongest members of the crew and the three members with the lowest bounties looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"No you can't," Robin stated, "if they attack the ship while the others are gone we'll probably be impaled," Usopp's eyes popped out of his head, "burned alive," Nami's face turned purple, "or eaten." Chopper shrieked.

The three of them were off the side of the ship and sprinting down the street with dust clouds trailing behind them as soon as Robin's sentence was over. "Yow! You were just trying to scare them there!" Franky shouted at her and she grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but we should go after them before they realize it's just the three of them now." Robin chuckled and hopped off the ledge. Franky scratched the top of his head where the bear man hit him yesterday, and then leapt down next to her and they jogged down the street too.

"We never did come up with a plan," Franky stated.

"Yes, but that makes it more fun," Robin laughed and Franky cheered, telling her that he liked that attitude. Neither of them were able to fully understand what it was like to get a crew member taken from them since both were captured back on Eneis Lobby. Now that they were experiencing it though, it seemed like just another adventure, even if it was personal now.

The two of them hurried forward to catch up to the three that went sprinting towards the woods. They got to the edge of town and started jogging through the forest, but the trees began to thin out in front of them after about a minute.

As they were about to reach a clearing on the other side of the trees, the one in front of them trembled and started to fall to the left. Where the trunk cracked, they saw someone's head tilted back leaning against it.

"Sanji!" Robin called out and sweat started coming down Franky's face. They weren't even at the enemy's ship yet, but one of their strongest crewmates was getting his ass handed to him.

They ran out of the trees and saw Chopper and Usopp standing in front of Nami. The three looked like they only got there a few seconds before as they all had stunned looks on their faces.

It wasn't that the forest opened up into a clearing, but that all the trees in that area had been uprooted and were thrown near the edges of the circle. There were still huge holes all over the ground where the roots had been stuck. Instead of grass and dirt in and around these holes however, there were rocks.

Gray stones, some larger than others, covered the entire clearing and the latecomer Straw Hats watched as Zoro and Luffy both jumped backwards. Right as they did, two stone pillars shot out of the ground towards their chests. Another one started forming beneath them and was big enough for them both to fit on it.

The swordsman removed one sword and Luffy pulled back a fist, both attacking the pillar coming towards them. It exploded into pieces after getting cut and punched.

"Luffy!" Franky shouted and started running forward. The two strongest fighters on the Straw Hats turned a little to see all their nakama had arrived.

They all looked back to the other side of the clearing where three people were standing. Nami pointed at the tall woman with short purple hair between the other two, "She's the one who put Brook to sleep! Those two were with her on the ship."

The large man next to the woman smirked at Nami with eyes that sent shivers down her spine. Luffy and Zoro watched where he was looking as he slammed his hands into the ground, "Nami move!" Zoro shouted at her and Luffy was extending his arms towards her already.

"What?" She whispered in fear and then turned her head down as the floor beneath her shook. The dirt under her feet exploded out as a large stalagmite burst out at her. The tip of the spike glinted as it moved closer.

"NAMI-SWANNN!" Sanji was on his feet and reached Nami just as the spike was about to hit her in the stomach. He tackled her out of the way but they still heard the loud splurch of the rock going through flesh.

The orange haired woman on the ground grabbed her left shoulder where Sanji knocked into her. He was moving so fast that there was no way a bruise could be avoided. "I'm sorry Nami-san," Sanji muttered in a low voice. She started to turn her head around and her vision passed over the horrified looks of Luffy and Zoro. "I can't believe, I hurt a woman. That's," he coughed once, "despicable."

She finished turning around and her eyes went wide. "SANJI!" Luffy screamed.

The man was standing straight up in the spot that Nami was a second ago. There was a large rock spike embedded through the right side of his stomach and the point could be seen covered in blood coming out the chef's back.

"Sanji you idiot!" Nami shouted and then got up fast. The stone spike through him sank back into the ground as the crew members all started running over to him. He didn't fall and just staggered before spreading his legs and getting back in a fighting stance.

"Why aren't you dead?" The large bald man in front of the other two asked.

Luffy and Zoro hadn't run back with the others and they started walking ahead towards the three enemies. The people in front of them started to sweat and each took a step back instinctively. The captain stuck out his right arm and his wrist curled up before popping back out and his skin became red, steaming hot. His first crew member stood next to him and slowly unsheathed his third sword and put it between his teeth as he walked forward.

The man on the other side of the purple haired woman turned to the other two, "We should head back before..." with the words still coming out of his mouth, a fist hit the short pudgy man in the face and he was thrown backwards leaving a trail of broken trees behind the enemies.

Luffy's fist snapped back in and he didn't break his stride as the two of them kept walking forward. "Boxer!" The woman shouted at the large man who nodded and shoved his arms back in the ground. Their enemies were looking scarier by the second and the large man started to shake as his arms started to turn gray and bumpy.

The ground underneath all the Straw Hats began shaking as well and all the dirt and holes around them started to disappear. The small rocks were falling to the sides too as something big was coming.

Luffy and Zoro weren't going to wait for whatever they were planning and both attacked.

"Twin Jet Pistols!"

"108 Pound Cannon!"

Luffy's fists slammed into the man at rocket speeds and his friend's slash cut into the woman next to him. They were direct hits and Sanji was about to yell at Zoro for attacking a woman, but the words got caught in his throat.

The man who Luffy hit barely flinched as the fists not only hit him, but cracked his now entire rocky body. Two large holes appeared on either side of his chest, but rocks started to reform inside the holes even remaking the orange shirt he had on over his torso.

Zoro's opponent did the same thing as his slashes cut right through her red kimono and then her skin. The cuts went through and hit the trees behind her, slicing through part of the forest near where their comrade was lying. She seemed afraid, but the places where she was cut started to heal just as quick as the man next to her. Pink petals started reforming her skin and her dress before she looked just as fine as before.

"They're Logia users?!" Usopp shouted in terror.

"Looks like we'll just have to use Haki then," Zoro stated and got ready to attack again. Luffy's fists turned black and the two of them reared back for another assault.

"Now!" The woman in the kimono shouted. The man next to her roared as he pushed harder into the ground and suddenly the floor stopped shaking. Instead, all the Straw Hats felt themselves getting lifted in the air as the ground beneath them turned into one giant rock pillar.

The top of the pillar was flat, but as it got higher it started to curve back towards the town. They could barely move as they were getting lifted so fast and then the rock stopped short. Every one of them was jolted off of the pillar since they were all still moving fast even if the ground stopped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They were over a hundred feet in the air and getting thrown over the trees. The rock had lifted so fast that no one was prepared for it to stop and hadn't grabbed on to anything.

Zoro muttered a curse to himself for not grabbing on and turned to see Usopp and Nami hugging and screaming as they started to arc out of the sky and down towards the forest below. He turned towards them and soared over before grabbing them both and spinning around so they were above him and his back was facing the ground.

Blood was falling from both sides of Sanji's torso, but he was still conscious and looked to catch Nami as she fell. He saw Zoro catch her and mumbled, "Shitty swordsman.. Robin!" He turned going to try and catch the woman who was falling, but he saw Robin hovering there with large wings behind her.

She was holding Franky's heavy body in her arms and Chopper clung onto the back of her head in fear of falling off.

Luffy knew his friends could take care of each other and as soon as he was thrown from the rock, he threw his arm back ahead of him and tried to grab the giant rock pillar. It was over thirty feet wide but before his hand could grab the side, it shot back down into the ground and the pirate captain just fell like the rest of his crew.

Sanji tried using his Sky Walk to slow his fall, but he was dizzy and wound up kicking in the wrong direction, increasing the speed he was falling at.

The rubber man was angry that he missed the rock and was getting tossed so far from the enemy. When he saw Sanji shooting towards the ground with a trail of blood behind him though, he panicked and grabbed two trees down below. He rocketed himself even faster than Sanji was moving since he was still in Second Gear and called out, "Gum Gum Balloon!"

A second before Sanji slammed head first into the ground, he hit the expanding form of Luffy and bounced off to the side, still hitting hard, but much lighter than the damage he would have received.

Sanji coughed up some blood and got to his knees before using a tree to lift himself up. "Thanks Luffy," he looked a little to the right and saw Nami and Usopp standing up, seemingly unhurt.

"Zoro!" Usopp shouted.

"He put us on top of him to lighten the fall," Nami whispered as she looked at the hole in the ground.

"What are you two moaning about," the green haired swordsman got out of the hole and wiped some dirt off of his clothes.

The other two slapped him with the backs of their hands. "Oi! Get more hurt when you sacrifice yourself."

"Like a fall that high would leave a scratch," he stated with an evil glint in his eye. "I'm getting more excited by the minute. Two Logias fighting together, should be a good challenge."

Robin was lowering to the ground and seemed to be straining herself after flying for so long while holding a heavy burden. "You have extended the amount of time you can fly for Nico Robin," the cyborg in her arms said. "Back at Thriller Bark you could only hold your wings for five seconds. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Franky, you can land on your feet from this height correct?" Without waiting for an answer she dropped the heavy robot and he did land on his feet.

Despite landing fine, he still shouted up, "Give more of a warning!"

She finally landed and tapped on Chopper's hat, "We're back on the ground." The reindeer lifted his head a little and then sighed a breath of relief before dropping off and running over to Sanji who was still leaning on a tree.

"Sanji," he started in a worried tone.

"Just stop the bleeding, we need to keep going." Sanji lifted his shirt to show the wound to the doctor.

"But..." Chopper started.

"He's right," Zoro said, for once agreeing with the chef. "We don't know when Blackbeard will arrive for Brook, but we should get him back before then. Fighting the Yonkou's crew might be unavoidable, but our skeleton shouldn't be on the line."

"Blackbeard, cloudy girl, or Cato-guy, I'll take them all on!" Luffy shouted and started running back through the woods.

"Wait," Nami started chasing after him so he wouldn't get lost.

"We should follow them," Robin stated. "I've been listening in on their ship; Blackbeard will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"You're so smart eavesdropping on them like that Robin-chan." Sanji told her with hearts in his eyes. He turned to the rest of them, "Get going then! We don't know how long it will take to get our musician back!"

Chopper was working hard to suture Sanji's wound. He wanted to work longer on permanently sealing it, but all he could do was wipe some special fast-healing cream he made on either side of the hole and stop the bleeding.

The chef winced in searing pain that shot through him when the cream was rubbed on his wound. Zoro started running off and Franky and Usopp looked at each other.

"Franky, you stay here with them in case they're attacked while Chopper's working on Sanji," Robin told him and then started running after Zoro. Usopp turned and followed the woman who was following Zoro to make sure he didn't get lost.

After two seconds of the three crew members going through the trees, Chopper, Franky, and Sanji all heard Usopp shout, "Straight, STRAIGHT! How did you get turned around already?!" The three of them sweat-dropped as Zoro shouted that he was taking a shortcut.

"Hurry up Chopper," Sanji muttered while Franky pressed a finger on his nose.

He held it there for three seconds until it popped out in a large blue mohawk. "Don't worry, Su-per me is here to protect you!" He struck his signature pose and looked off into the forest. They were in a dangerous situation, but he was keeping their morale high.

"Luffy," Nami shouted up to him and he slowed a little so that she could run next to him. "Where are you going?"

"To kick someone's ass!" He responded.

"Ehh?" The orange haired woman questioned in an annoyed tone, "Don't you think saving Brook is the more important thing right now?"

"Once we beat all the enemies, we won't need to save him anymore." He replied as they kept running and Nami's aggravated frown vanished. "After we kick their butts, we can get Brook back."

"That's what you think," the two of them heard a ridiculously shrill voice shout at them from a nearby tree. They looked over and saw a grown woman with long blood red hair. "Oo-ahahah!" She screamed and a circular blast of air expanded from her lips and slammed into the captain and navigator.

Both were thrown backwards into a tree. "I don't have time to fight you!" Luffy shouted.

Nami was thinking about what her captain said and nodded, closing her eyes. "Go on ahead Luffy," the other two looked at her as she rose her new and improved Clima-Tact with one hand. "I'll take care of her."

He looked at the determined look in Nami's eyes and nodded. "I'm counting on you," he said and then continued to run.

"Don't think I'll let you get away, Aaa..." The woman stopped screaming when she turned the direction Luffy was running. A huge black cloud floated in front of her and she tilted her head, "Ami? Why are you here?"

"Thunder Lance!" Nami shouted from the other side of the woman. She started to turn, right as a bolt of lightning shot out of the cloud and met the top of Nami's weapon. The enemy was between the two of them and the bolt went right through her back.

The cloud dissipated and Nami flipped her weapon in her hand and held it diagonally across her back. "Don't think you can take me so lightly that you can attack my captain and I won't do anything. Not paying attention will cost you your life," the burnt black woman dropped off the tree branch and slammed into the ground.

Nami was about to start running after her captain when she had a bad feeling and dove behind a tree. "AAHH!" The high voice screamed and the tree split in half above her and the top part was thrown into the next one, knocking it down too.

She stood up and turned around to see the woman staring at her frizzy messed up hair. "Don't think a weak attack like that could finish me off, Cat Burglar Nami. Your sixteen million beri bounty is a fourth of my sixty four million. You can't hope to defeat me."

"That bounty hasn't been updated in two years," Nami warned with a grin, "I'm much stronger now," she broke apart her weapon and started spinning two of the pieces. Blue and red balls started flying out of it and lifting up in the air, "Let's see how much I'm really worth!"

Sc

"Whoa!" Usopp shouted. He, Zoro, and Robin stopped to look off to the left where the forest lit up in a burst of light.

"Looks like Nami had found an opponent," Robin stated.

"Should we go help her?" Usopp asked.

"She was with Luffy, if it was someone she couldn't handle, he wouldn't have left her alone." Zoro assured, "Now let's go," he started running.

"That's the way we just came from," Usopp said in a monotone voice. Zoro turned around pretending like nothing happened and started running, letting Robin lead the way by just a tiny bit.

The three of them kept running for a few minutes until Robin stopped short. "What? What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

Zoro could sense the enemies' strong presences. Some were stronger than others, but the strongest one he felt from back on the Sunny wasn't there.

"We're here," the archaeologist stated. She stepped to the side and looked between two trees and past a few more to the bay on the other side. Land extended out on either side of the island with the middle opening up a large bay.

The other two looked out and saw crew members on the deck of the ship and a few on a piece of land stretching out to the ocean. "Before we go," Zoro started with his eye closed, "one thing." He paused and looked down at the large galleon-ship down the hill a little and waiting in the bay. "Don't attack their ship, or fight on it."

"Huh?" Usopp asked and Robin seemed confused too.

"While I dislike these people for attacking us and abducting our crew member, I do have honor. They took Brook without leaving a single scratch on the Sunny." Both of the others opened their eyes wide, realizing he was right. "They could have burned our ship to the ground while we were in town, but they left it alone. That may have just been because they wanted us to be able to run away, but still, don't repay them by wrecking their ship. Understood?"

The other two nodded and looked angrier than ever. How could the enemy treat the citizen's lives like nothing and then still respect their fellow pirates' ship? Their sense of honor was twisted and they needed to get Brook back. "Other than that," Robin started.

"No mercy," Usopp finished.

Sc

After the Straw Hats were sent flying, the rock man's skin went back to normal and he shook off his arms.

The woman next to him tilted her head, "Guess that's your limit. Don't lift it so high next time."

"Then the drop wouldn't kill them," the guy stated before walking back towards a cluster of toppled trees. "They're gone Ignus," the man called over to the motionless figure lying there.

The shorter pudgier man got up on his feet fast. "Darn, right when I was about to show off my amazing abilities." He snapped his fingers and shook his head in frustration.

"Sure you were," the purple haired woman said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Hey! Not all of us are monsters who can take a hit like that and not get hurt." The man lifted an arm and rubbed the red mark on his face. "He almost broke my nose with one punch."

His nose looked like a snout and he snorted angrily at the other two who ignored him and started walking back towards through the forest. His hands and feet were fatter than the other parts of his body and his arms and legs were oddly disproportionate. The hair on his skin stood on edge and he frowned before chasing after them.

"Don't get all prickly," the woman called behind her, "save that for when they come back." The large man next to her tilted his head and she chuckled, "You really thought you could kill them by throwing them up in the air? Hahaha," she frowned, "you need some more brains with your brawn Boxer."

He growled, "And you need to watch your tongue Xali." The man's fists turned into stone and his snarl matched the woman's smirk.

"Bring it big man," she retorted. The woman held up both hands near her hips pointed out at the man. They turned pink and then broke apart into dozens of pink petals in the shapes of fists. The knuckles on the pink hands stuck out and were sharp points.

Ignus saw this about to happen and stepped between them, "Break this up and let's get back to the ship." He didn't see that before he started speaking, both of them punched forward and his face was now in the middle. They pressed in on his cheeks with incredible force before realizing what they were doing and pulled back. His spiky hair pushed out in every direction and a noise that could only be described as a yelp escape his lips.

"Haha, I think I felt your fist on the other side of his face," Xali laughed.

"Same," Boxer responded. They each reverted back to normal and started walking away, leaving their light green haired comrade to stand exactly where he was with two fist marks embedded in his cheeks.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm taking a break from all my One Piece Fanfics as I'm starting up a crossover of One Piece and Kingdom Hearts. It's going to be called Broken Log Pose, so if you want to check it out be my guest. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment and although I'm taking a break, I already have the next two chapters done so those will still be posted in a timely manner.**

Ralman23

Oh, no Brook! Great story.

**Great to see you reading another one of my fanfics and I hope you liked the newest addition!**

OGAFazer89AC

The story is interesting so far.  
Having the Straw Hats already tired from the previous fight and from the party is a good excuse for such a terrible defeat, but let's hope they'll win the next one.  
The enemies are interesting and fitting in One Piece world, kudos for that.  
The Straw Hats were all pretty in character, if you feel like adding some romance, try to keep them like that.

**Drunk Straw Hats = Straw Hats not fighting at full capacity. Next time we get to see the type of damage these guys can really inflict when they're up for it! For the romance, I love scenes like when Zoro or Sanji sacrificed themselves this chapter, and it can always sprout into some form of romance later on, but for now they'll all be focused on Brook and their battles.**

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 15

This is actually incredible. I have read several of your stories, and so far, none have been a disappointment. They've all been absolutely incredible works. You portray the characters so perfectly, and it truly makes for an enjoyable read.

I hope to see an update soon.

**Your praise made my day and someone asked me why I was smiling so wide after opening my emails on my phone in the middle of class. Thank you very much and I hope one day later was soon enough for you ;P! 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Siren Sapri," Nami muttered as she held her ears with her hands. "64 million beri bounty," a smirk came on her face.

She suddenly realized she was enjoying this and thought, _So this is why the boys are always raring for another fight. Hmm, guess they've been a big influence on me. Probably a bad one,_ she heard the scream in her direction and dove forward into a roll.

The tree she was hiding behind was torn out of its roots and toppled backwards. The woman with the long red hair turned her head while still shouting and the beam of air from her mouth was pulled. It dragged across two more trees and sliced them in half. Her voice died out after that and she started taking deep breaths.

Nami was constantly twirling two of her Clima-Tact's pieces around. "Stop running around and attack me already!" The woman shouted after regaining her breath.

"Alright!" Nami called back and jumped out from behind the tree. She connected her pieces and swung the weapon at the woman. "Thunder Charge," the end of her weapon was coated in electricity and swung out towards the woman standing on a tree branch.

Sapri jumped in the air and did a front flip before landing on another branch behind Nami. The one she was standing on burst into flames and burnt to a crisp with the heat of her lightning.

"BleeEEE!" The woman screamed at the younger girl.

The Straw Hat pirate almost dropped her weapon but managed to hold onto it with one hand while she reached up and clenched her ears. Once the noise stopped, Nami lowered her hands and saw red liquid on her left hand.

A trickle of blood was dripping down either side of her face and she frowned at the woman panting above her. Sapri didn't need much time and shouted at Nami again, but this time it was her blast attack and rings of sound burst from her lips and slammed straight into the navigator who tried to dive out of the way. She went spinning through the air and slammed into a tree.

"Ugh," her vision was blurry but she kept her weapon clenched and grabbed one piece of it, holding it up above her body and releasing black bubble clouds in the air.

"Stop fighting already, I want to go fight someone stronger," the woman whined and Nami was getting really tired of her.

She stood up and turned towards the woman who rubbed her eyes and stared at the person, or people in front of her in awe. Nine perfect copies of the young woman started walking out from behind the trees as Nami stood up. "Perfect," she started in a low angry voice, "Mirage Tempo."

Each one of the navigator clones lifted their weapons at the same time. They all pointed them at the woman on the tree in different positions. One had it held behind her back diagonally while two others held it with just their left hands.

The one all the way on the right put it over her head and twirled it around before slamming one end into the ground. "This."

The next one spoke and they moved down the line, "Is."

"Where."

"You."

All of them barked out the last word and almost scared the woman into falling off her tree branch, "LOSE!"

Sc

"Where is everybody?" Luffy stood at the edge of the forest and there was nothing but water in front of him.

He looked both directions and just saw more cliffs overlooking the water. "If I follow the shore I'll find them sooner or later," he started running off while following the coast.

Sc

Zoro, Usopp, and Robin all stared through the trees and watched as the three crew members they were fighting earlier stepped out of a different segment of the woods heading for the ship. "Let's attack already," Zoro growled as he sighted Brook sitting on the deck with rope tied all around him.

The skeleton's expression was never discernible, but if the swordsman had to guess, he looked miserable. Brook's skull was bowed and he looked in no mood to make any skull jokes with the crew around him.

"That's Roaring Reggie," Robin said with a disgusted tone. The man had his face in front of Brook's and was cackling at the other man's expense. Zoro flicked his cursed sword angrily and it could feel his bloodlust, matching it with its own. The two of them were ready to slice up that scrawny man with oval glasses.

Usopp could literally see a dark blue aura surrounding Zoro and took several steps away from him. "I know I keep saying wait, but this time I think we really should hold on and think before charging..." Zoro was already running down the decline towards the bay.

A few of the enemies down near the ship but standing on shore saw the green-haired pirate sprinting down the hill two two swords drawn like horns in front of him. His blue aura was trailing behind him and making the bright area look darker as he ran.

The three who were walking from the woods towards the ship saw Duglo's expression widen and he stumbled a few steps backwards. Just the sight of the large man's scared face unnerved his crew members who followed his gaze back to the woods.

Boxer's eyes went wide as he realized his attack not only failed to kill the enemy, but the man had already caught back up to them. "Man," actually wasn't the best word for the thing charging at them. His left eye was closed with the long scar down it, but his right was open, red, and glaring down at the group of enemies below.

"Ami!" Reggie called from on the deck, his voice shaky. He took a step back, but bumped into something and spun to face the unknown object. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the giant hands behind him.

One of them was still forming and he watched as hundreds of little hands merged into one enormous one. The closer one to him reached in and wrapped its fingers around him, throwing him up in the air. The next hand clenched into a fist and punched him from the deck of the ship onto the grass near his comrades.

"What's happening?" The cute little girl asked and stepped out of the large cabin to their galleon. Her eyes almost flew out of her head as two giant hands coming out of the wooden deck caught her and chucked her off the boat.

Unlike the lion-man who went head first into the floor, Ami created a cloud before she hit the earth and landed softly. She bounced off of it and landed on the ground before shaking her head to calm down from the craziness. She turned to look at her crew and only panicked more as three of them flew past her and crashed into a cliff on the side of the harbor.

In front of her, she saw Xali and Boxer still in front of the furious monster who came charging at them. The large bald man dropped to one knee and cast a glance over his shoulder to where the bigger Duglo just got thrown by some sort of twister. It picked up both Zoan types and Ignus before throwing them into the distance.

"I'll handle this," the woman with purple hair stated and held out her arms towards her enemy.

She started to freak out as arms started appearing out of her kimono sleeves. The arms snaked around her own and she heard a voice on her right. Xali snapped her head that direction and saw the upper half of a black haired woman sticking out of her own side. "Give us back our friend," Robin stated before another upper half of herself formed out of the woman's back and grabbed the top of her head. "Clutch."

She pulled hard on multiple spots, but the woman she was wrapped around shattered into hundreds of pink shards. "Ouch," the real Nico Robin standing just outside of the tree line lowered her hands and allowed her extra parts to disappear. _Those pink petals are sharp,_ she felt her fake appendages get sliced multiple times before she made them disappear.

Over in the side of the cliff, the first one to pry himself from the wall was the one who just returned with his comrades. Ignus shook his head and pressed his lips together while breathing out and they vibrated.

"Who do these guys think they're messing with?!" He mumbled and rolled up his sleeves. The pudgy man took one step forward before something hit him in the face and exploded. He was knocked backwards and fell to the ground, his mouth with a nasty burning taste in it.

Usopp fist pumped from the edge of the forest as his Fireball Star hit it's mark. He drew back his Black Kabuto slingshot again as the man got back to his feet and looked in his direction. "Fireball Star! Fireball star!"

The man running at him now wasn't even phased by the attacks that whizzed by him. He moved slightly to the right or dodged to the left a bit and the balls soared right past him.

Usopp's eyes grew twice as big as his enemies big hands started to change. "Ah! He has Devil Fruit abilities too?!" Long thin green needles stuck out of either fist and his spiky green hair started to extend further in each direction.

"Yes I do!" The man called up to the screaming enemy. "I'm a Pine man, who ate the Pine Pine Fruit. Needle Storm!" He stuck out his arms and the needles growing out of his hands started firing rapidly at Usopp.

"Green Star: Bamboo Javelin!" Usopp fired a Pop Green at the ground between them and dozens of large bamboo shafts emerged, blocking the needles shot towards him.

He didn't wait for his enemy to break through the bamboo forest and he turned and ran back into the woods. _I'm better at a distance_, he convinced himself was the reason he was running.

Zoro was pressing his two swords against the rock man's arm as he pushed down on the swordsman. After his original shock of being attacked wore off, Boxer was able to focus and start attacking smarter. His skin was now completely gray and bumpy and he lifted a foot, kicking Zoro in the stomach and knocking him so he skid backwards on the grass.

His feet dug trenches as he was pushed back, but he never fell. "I'm impressed you were able to push me backwards." The swordsman smirked evilly making Boxer waver from how little his attack did.

All of a sudden, a dust cloud rose up between the two of them and a white hand reached out and pushed Zoro in the chest with an open palm. A voice spoke from the dust, "That's what I said to that blonde weakling who tried kicking me."

The swordsman grunted and skid back twice as far as the rock enemy's kick pushed him and he fell down to his left knee. The frown on his face twisted into a bloodthirsty grin, "You finally show yourself," he stated and the sun glinted off his swords and shone a light on the man the dirt and sand was clearing around.

Lucifer flipped the black hair from in front of his face behind his head. He dragged a hand back through his hair and cracked his neck either direction. "You're back? Ami said you survived the explosion. Just shows how stupid you are to come here."

"Let's continue where we left off," Zoro untied the cloth wrapped on his arm and tied it around his forehead. The green bandanna made darkness fall over his face and he snapped his face up, "I'll show you my Santoryou."

His enemy heard the word for three sword style and looked down at the weapons on his waist. There was still a red and black one in its sheath, but his enemy was planning on using it and he was intrigued. He saw the two Zoan users coming up from behind him and he called out, "Head into the forest. Three more of their comrades are heading this way, don't let them reach the ship."

"Understood," Duglo replied and transformed into a giant bear before dropping on all fours and running towards the tree line. Reggie followed suit and turned into his faster lion form.

The small girl in front of her ship looked around and watched as her entire crew were involved in fights. Sweat was coming down her face and the cloud beneath her obeyed her wishes and carried her up to the deck.

The skeleton on the other side of the deck was still leaning against the cabin all tied up. "What's happening?" He moaned and struggled against his bonds.

Brook felt so weak and knew it had to do with the white puffy clouds that were stuck on different parts of his body. "Shut it Bones," the girl shouted and ran over to the wall and picked up a Den Den Mushi sitting there.

She picked up the receiver and heard the line ringing on the other end. "Pick up captain, pick up..."

ON BLACKBEARD'S SHIP

"Purupurupuru, purupuru..."

"Excuse me," Captain Cato reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi. 'Kachak,' "What is so important that it couldn't wait until I got back?"

"It's the Straw Hats!" The girl on the other end shouted. "They're all over the place, we need you to come..." Over the other end of the phone the deck of Blackbeard's ship heard a loud shout, "Give Brook back!" It was followed immediately by a shriek and the sound of cracking wood.

"Straw Hat," a loud voice said and he stood from the large decorated throne on his deck. Everyone turned and stared as Blackbeard walked towards the other captain and grabbed the snail from his hand, "STRAW HAT!"

BACK ON CATO'S SHIP

Luffy let his hand snap back in after nailing the girl with it and sending her crashing into the cabin. "Brook!" He started running towards his musician before freezing.

"STRAW HAT!" He turned around at the voice and stared down at the Den Den Mushi the noise was coming from. "You are there aren't you? They never told me the fruit they were paying me to give them was from your crew."

It sounded like he was genuinely surprised but Luffy didn't care and his intense hatred for this particular enemy transcended all others. "Blackbeard," Luffy said and picked up the communications device.

"Hah hah hah, it is you," over the line of the Den Den Mushi, Luffy heard another voice of one of Blackbeard's crew, "Captain he's flying away!"

"Don't worry, now we have another reason for heading to that island. Forget about the money, we're gonna pay Straw Hat a visit! Yo ho ho!" 'Kachak,' the transponder snail fell asleep and Luffy dropped it on the ground.

"Finally made it here Luffy!" Zoro called over without looking away from his opponent. "Now get Brook away before their captain comes back. Can you feel it?"

"It's too late," Luffy stated and looked off into the distance over the sea. "He'll be here any second..." He saw a dot on the horizon but before he could process it, the dot was right in front of his face and now had the furious look of the enemy captain who tackled him straight through the side rail of their ship and into the forest where they crashed into the ground and dragged a long trench through the trees.

Both men and the two women fighting behind them all turned to see the trail of smoke left in the air. Their speed was so insane that a line of flames led into the forest and the toppled trees were starting to catch fire. Most of the broken trees weren't even trunks anymore, but hundreds of broken shards from their shattered forms.

"Captain's really going all out," The woman fighting Robin stated.

"He did hit Ami. There's no way he gets out alive now." Lucifer added before looking back to Zoro as the swordsman turned back to him as well. "Now, let the fun begin."

Sc

"You're not ready! Get back here," Chopper was chasing after Sanji who went running into the forest. Franky was right next to him and not saying anything. Both of the others had reasons: Sanji wanted to go help the others as fast as possible, and the doctor wanted his patient to be alright.

"You do have a pretty big hole in your side bro!" Franky called up to the chef who wasn't running as fast as he normally could. Sanji was one of the fastest on the crew, but his injury was really taking a toll on him.

The blonde man kept up a steady jog and didn't turn around to look at the other two. "We need to catch up to the others. Nami-san and Robin-chan could be in trouble!" His pace picked up a little as the other two sweat-dropped.

"What about Brook?" Chopper whispered.

"And long-nose," Franky added. There was no need to be worried about the other two since Zoro and Luffy could easily handle themselves. Or at least they knew if the two of them couldn't, there wasn't much they'd be able to do to help. Neither of them would accept help in a one on one fight so there was no point in trying.

Sanji stopped all of a sudden and the two behind him skidded to a halt. "Something's coming," he said and Chopper transformed into Heavy Point. They weren't going to take these enemies lightly, knowing what the Cato Pirates were capable of.

"How many?" The reindeer asked. Franky rose his arms and pulled his elbows in with his metal fists clenched.

"Two," Sanji responded, "they'll be here in five seconds." His Observational Haki was the one he was most proficient at.

Franky grinned and said, "Stand back." Sanji did as he said and Chopper in his Heavy Point went starry-eyed as Franky puffed out his chest.

"Are you going to show another cool robot move!?" The reindeer asked excitedly.

"FRANKY..." He tilted his head back and his metal chest puffed out. The trees in front of them started shaking and two figures jumped forward onto the branches above them.

"Looks like we found them! Hehehe," the thin man in the form of a lion laughed.

The huge grizzly bear man next to him started, "We're going to hold them here..."

"FIREBALL!" Everyone looked at Franky as he slammed his head forward. His mouth opened wide and a huge ball of flames shot out like a rocket. It moved too fast for the enemies to dodge and the cluster of trees in front of the cyborg blasted into an explosion.

The force of the blast made Chopper's head get pushed backwards and his shining eyes and drooling mouth turned to Franky, "Cool!"

"Su-per cool!" He replied. Sanji was also grinning wide but his smile faded along with the other two's.

"Grrr," two distinct voices growled from amidst the flames. Before the Straw Hats could react, the enemies leapt out of the carnage and attacked.

The bear twice as big as Franky landed in front of him with his burnt right fist pulled back. He slammed it forward with enough force to throw Franky back through the woods they just came from. "Rooaaarrr!" He dropped on all fours and chased the robot through the toppled trees.

"Mmm, I've never tasted reindeer before," the lion man growled and charged at Chopper.

Sanji jumped in front of the doctor, but Chopper transformed into Kung Fu Point and rolled in front of his friend. Reggie didn't see Chopper's transformation coming and the new form was much more agile as it got underneath him and allowed Chopper to slam a good uppercut into the lion's gut.

"Sanji," Chopper muttered as the lion in front of him got back on his feet. The Zoan's mane puffed out and his body enlarged, muscles flexing out. "You can't waste your time on these guys. Go help the others save Brook." The reindeer didn't want Sanji to open up his wound, but if he was going to fight anyway it might as well be doing something useful.

He hesitated for a second and looked back through the trees where Franky and the bear-man went flying. His head snapped back the other way, "You're right," he had a realization and started running away, "Nami and Robin might need my help."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Chopper yelled after him.

"Don't think I'll let you interfere with us," Roaring Reggie ran after Sanji as his fur thinned out and his mane retracted. With newfound speed, the lion caught up to him and slapped him in the side with a claw.

Sanji went down and turned his head, ready to lift a foot and block the next attack. "Horn Point," Chopper slammed his large horns into the lion's butt and knocked him tumbling forward into a tree. "Go, I'll hold him here," Chopper stated. Sanji nodded and raced off without another word.

"You're not getting away!" Reggie shouted as he stood back up on two legs. His muscles bulged out again so Chopper's attacks wouldn't hurt as much, but the reindeer appeared in front of him with huge arms.

"Arm Point," below Chopper's shoulders his arms puffed out and veins popped. The enemy punched in as Chopper did at the same time and their claws and hooves hit each other.

'Doof,' the shockwave created by their equally match attacks scattered fallen leaves into the air and they rained down all around them.

sc

"Mugiwara!" Captain Cato shouted as he strangled the pirate beneath him. The two of them went flying through the woods when Cato tackled Luffy off his ship. They were surrounded by broken trees and the rubber boy was in the middle of a crater with fingers wrapped around his neck. "Don't touch Ami!"

Luffy brought up his knees and managed to do a Gum Gum Spear from beneath the man. He shot both of his feet together into the man's chest and shot him off into the sky. The rubber man found his opponent and smirked as he sprang off the ground and into a fighting stance. He was waiting for Cato to come falling back down, but the man never did.

His opponent's scarred face stayed firm as he observed his enemy. Cato looked over Luffy from high up in the sky and determined the threat level of the pirate. "Using my fists won't do much, unless," he held them out to either side and they shimmered before settling black.

The boy in the Straw Hat looked up at the sky and could feel his enemy. _He's not using Geppou, he's actually flying!_ Luffy could hear the attack the man was going to make before he made it, but that didn't mean he was able to dodge. Cato crashed down into the Earth below narrowly missing the other pirate captain. Each of his fists made indents in the ground that forced the whole crater to sink down, and then sink down another layer as the crater grew five times in size and sent trees flying in every direction.

"Gear Second," Luffy pumped his legs and shot towards the man in the hole.

"Don't think you can be so predictable," the cropped black haired man laughed as he moved his head backwards ever so slightly. The hook Luffy threw towards him narrowly missed his nose but it was obvious that was exactly how far Cato wanted him to miss.

_So he has Observational Haki too, _Luffy thought back to his training with Rayleigh.

_ 'When fighting another opponent with Observational Haki, you must always make sure to be the faster fighter.'_

_ 'What if I'm not as fast as he is?'_

_ 'Hmm, in that instance you have to rely on your instincts and...'_

While Luffy was thinking, his enemy smashed his forehead forward and nailed the Straw Hat captain with a headbutt. There was a small black area in the center of Cato's head and the blow did a lot of damage to Luffy, sending him crashing into a tree where he lay dazed for a few seconds.

The rubber man pulled himself up, still steaming, and he glared at his enemy. Both of his fists flew back behind him as he jumped up over the enemy's head. "Bazooka!" He screamed and shot them both down to the ground. Cato crossed his arms to block the attack and felt his legs get shoved into the soft ground below him, but his guard held up.

One leg at a time he pried himself from his place in the ground and then swiped his left leg up in the air, shooting slices of wind so sharp they cut straight through the clouds above the dodging Luffy. "Rankyaku Storm!" The man dropped down on his hands and started kicking both legs like that to send flying kick attacks at the enemy.

"Gum Gum Storm!" The younger pirate started punching as fast as he could in Second Gear. Each time one of Luffy's fists hit one of the kicks the air shuddered and a shockwave rippled out.

The two pirates stopped at the same time and as Luffy fell out of the air he brought back his right arm. The glowing red skin turned black and heated up, causing flames to ripple out of it while he shouted, "RED..."

Cato saw Luffy pulling back and sprang off of his legs, pulling back a blackened fist as he did. "Hundred Mile Per Hour..."

"HAWK!"

"Pound!" The man coming from the ground appeared in front of Luffy, but the rubber man planned on him being that fast and was already bringing his attack forward. Cato slammed his armored fist into Luffy's gut causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. At the same time, the rookie pirate with the higher bounty's flaming fist coated in Armament Haki flew from behind and nailed his opponent square in the stomach.

Cato hunched over in pain as flames shot out of his back. Luffy was falling at a normal speed for the ground, but after that attack, Cato went crashing down to the dirt faster than he could cough up blood. That happened after he hit the ground and bounced up into the forest before tumbling through the woods like a ragdoll, blood spewing out of his mouth as he did.

Sc

"This is SU-PER not cool," Franky yelled as he crossed his huge steel arms to block another one of the bear-man's fierce attacks.

Duglo growled menacingly as he rose both arms above his head and clasped his paws together. He brought them down on top of the cyborg, but Franky caught the two fists with his right hand. The force pressed the robot down, but he stayed on his feet and lifted his left arm so it was pressed up against the bear's chest.

"Weapon's Left!" Franky blasted the man from point blank and sent him crashing backwards covered in smoke. "More?" He started firing his machine gun at the smoky mess and saw it twitch over and over as he hit it.

"You're too durable," the bear man grumbled from where he got back to his feet. He growled and looked torn as he stared at his opponent.

The Straw Hat's shipwright watched the man's paw as it reached into the pocket of his black pants. Duglo seemed to make a last second decision and pulled his hand back out. "No, not yet. I can still fight!" He charged forward and bared his teeth at the cyborg who spun and punched with his right hand.

"Stronggg, RIGHT!" His fist extended and slammed into the bear with enough strength to leave an indent in his face.

This time the bear didn't get up after falling, his face was a mess of blood and his hair was all ruffled. Franky could hear his low panting from where he stood and grinned, "Not so strong when you're all by yourself huh? I'm Super with or without my friends. Don't think that doesn't mean we aren't getting Soul King back though. He's our Su-per musician."

"Not anymore he isn't," the bear on the ground moaned and Franky was surprised he could still speak after that hit. The chain that extended to shoot out his fist had retracted and pulled the arm with it. "I can't move. Sorry guys, there isn't much else I can do right now."

"Oi! What is that thing?!" Franky shouted as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out two large pills.

"You should have finished me when you had the chance," the large man groaned as he dropped the two pills above his head. Franky's eyes focused on the black and white pills. They dropped into Duglo's opened mouth and the bear-man closed his lips shut.

His opponent swallowed hard and Franky took a step back. _What's he doing?_ The cyborg had a bad feeling about this and started to raise his left arm for another Weapons Left, but he froze when he saw the man before him growl. Duglo moaned a few times, then the moans got lower and started rumbling with the floor as he got back to his feet.

The shipwright stared in shock as Duglo's eyes rolled into his head and turned dark blue. His face started twisting and no longer looked even a shred like a human's, now transforming completely into a bear. This wasn't the end however, his enemy started to grow. The brown hair got darker and extended off of his opponent and finally Franky snapped back to reality as the bear grew twice its size and was almost as tall as the trees.

"Shit!" The cyborg started shooting Franky Fireballs all over the monster and it stumbled backwards before slamming into a tree behind it. Loud creaking sounds were heard as the trunk began to snap. The beast kept growing though and Franky stopped attacking for a second to admire the sheer size of the monster. _And I thought Chopper's Monster Point was huge,_ the bear was almost two times the size of mega-Chopper and much scarier.

"ROOOAAAARRRRR!" The beast screamed and it lowered one of its two giant claws to grasp a tree. With minimal effort it plucked the tree from its roots and then threw it back down on the ground. Franky had to jump over the trunk as it skid across the ground and toppled the trees behind him.

"Hey! Don't you have control over this thing?" He shouted as the beast slammed the other claw into the ground and scraped across the Earth in the wrong direction, tearing a huge trench in the forest. Franky mumbled curses to himself as he dodged broken branches and he lifted up both of his arms. _Guess he never learned to control it like Chopper has,_ he made a small circle between his fingers and looked through it at the massive target in front of him, "Franky Radical," a light glowed and sparkled before he finished, "BEAM!"

The light shot out from his hands and slammed straight into the chest of the huge Grizzly Bear standing in front of him. The sky was illuminated with a bright light and the ground shook as a massive explosion ripped across its torso. "Haha," Franky laughed as one of Duglo's legs lifted up and moved away from him, "he's gonna fall!"

The leg moving back stopped, "Ehhh?" the blue haired man exclaimed as the beast's foot started flying forwards fast. "Uh oh," the foot hit the robot and send him flying over the tops of the trees and into the distance.

sc

Xali was looking back towards the huge explosion that just rocked the beach and saw Roronoa Zoro holding two swords against Lucifer's glowing fist. The third sword with the white hilt was still in his mouth and the swordsman whipped his head, slashing the Demon in front of him. _He can take care of himself, but I should still help him..._ she took a step towards them and felt more hands grow out of her back, covering her eyes as they wrapped around her.

She dissipated into petals and the hands on her disappeared in the same fashion. "How are you doing this?" she spun her head and it could only be determined as her head by the purple petals falling around the pink ones where her hair should be.

"I ate the Hana Hana no mi," Nico Robin said from the distance she was standing at. The tall, black haired woman had her arms crossed and stared at the cluster of pink petals with cold eyes. "I am a Flower woman."

"And I ate the Petal Petal Fruit," the other girl stated, trying not to be unnerved by the woman's glare. She held out her broken apart arms and petals started firing from them out at Robin who jumped backwards and ducked behind a tree. The petals sliced through the tree in a matter of seconds surprising the woman who could do nothing but cross her arms as a guard.

She was sliced multiple times by the petals before she muttered, "Dos Cien Fleur, Gigantesco Manos!" Hundreds of hands sprung out of the ground around the Petal woman who looked both ways and solidified herself so that she could use her legs to jump out of the way. She bent her knees and sprang up just as Robin closed the two hands in a clap on top of the woman.

"Ow!" Xali yelled as her right leg was grabbed by one of the giant hands. Robin focused as hard as she could and felt the woman before her trying to turn into petals. _I won't let you,_ she concentrated and ignored the sweat pouring down her face as she slammed the purple haired woman into the ground and left an indent in the dirt.

"Haha Xali!" The large man watching in between Lucifer and his other companion laughed. "Where's all that big talk from before?" Although he was taunting his comrade, he looked ready to join the fray, and Robin watched as her huge hands disappeared and the other woman struggled up to her feet as well. "Guess I have to step in now," he held out a hand and a perfectly round stone shot forwards and in the blink of an eye, Robin felt it pressing against her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

She hunched over and felt the ground vibrating so she lifted her head with much effort. The man they called Boxer was charging towards her and brought back both of his arms which turned into pointed rock spikes. Where his hands should be were only pointy ends and the man was about to send them towards her.

_No!_ She thought as she couldn't find a way out of this situation.

"FACE!" None of the three there were able to see what happened next it occurred so fast. All they saw was Boxer's form get shot so far into the distance that he slammed into the cliff on one side of the harbor that the ship was in. Robin blinked a few times as the man who sent her enemy flying descended and landed in front of her with a twirl. His flaming foot went out and he took a puff of his cigarette, looking very cool before he spun with hearts in his eyes, "Robin-chwaaannn! Are you alright?"

She chuckled, "Yes Sanji-san, thank you." _This Xali woman is going to be difficult, but I can't ask Sanji to help me. He couldn't hurt her, and I won't ask him to._ "Can you keep him away from me? I'll handle things here," she smiled at him and he felt his heart skip.

"Of course Robin-chan! Whatever you say!" He spun around on his foot and it started to flame again before he shot off in the direction of the man he just kicked who was lowering himself from the cliff.

Boxer wiped a trail of blood from the corner of his lip and slammed his hands into the ground so hard they embedded themselves up to the elbows. Huge stone spikes flew out of the ground from where his hands were all the way towards the flying man who kicked to the side to send him off course. He dodged the spike about to hit him, but the rocks stopped moving that direction and it looked like something was tunneling through the ground as dirt popped up in a line towards the chef.

"Shit!" Sanji kicked right below him and flew up in the air right as four pillars of stone shot out from every side of him. He managed to kick two of them to pieces before they hit, but the other two hit him on either side of his chest and he felt his shoulder blades get pressed together by the force of the slam.

A shard of rock from one of the two he destroyed hit him in the side where his massive wound was. The piece cut up some of the bandages and made the terrible wound worse. "Just give up. You shouldn't even be fighting with a wound like that," Boxer taunted from the cliff.

_I have to get close to him,_ Sanji thought after he fell to the ground. He looked up at the sky and his battle with Jyabura back in Enies Lobby came to him. The wolf-man could kick and send flying attacks like Zoro did when he used his cannon. _Rankyaku, worth a shot,_ he stood back up and lifted one leg, not coating it in flames this time.

His enemy saw him pull back and from that distance he wouldn't be able to hurt him with a kick. Boxer was a pirate in the New World, he wasn't stupid enough to think that no attack could reach him and the blonde man was out of tricks. Still with his hands in the ground, he rose a huge wall of rock between the two of them. It was right in front of the large bald man who chuckled when he saw a thin line of blue air slice off of the blonde man's foot.

He heard the flying kick attack hit his wall and smirked, but his smile faded fast as the blade sliced straight through the wall and slammed into his chest. Boxer tried turning into rock right as the attack hit him, but the man had infused Haki into his attack and it slashed across his chest from the right shoulder to the left chestplate and sliced his left arm at his side as well, right across the bicep.

Ami was watching the three battles on shore from the safety of the deck and didn't notice the prisoner until he was right next to her. Brook, ignoring all the fatigue he felt wrapped in the white life-draining clouds, crawled over to the edge of the ship and lifted his head over the side.

"Hey, who said you could move?" she complained and held out a hand. A long cloud formed out of her appendage and hardened like a sword except blunt. She slammed it into the side of the skeleton and sent him tumbling back into the door of the cabin. "Blackbeard's on his way, so just sit still until then okay?" Without waiting for an answer she wrapped him in twice the amount of clouds and then looked back over to the closest battle, which was Zoro versus Lucifer.

Brook only saw it for a second, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. His nakama were there, they were coming to save him. _Mina! I was such a burden in the last fight, and then I went and got captured. I'm so sorry!_ He didn't have enough strength to wail, but he did keep crying as he apologized. _Thank you for coming to save me!_ His tears weren't of self-pity or sadness, they were of joy that his crew didn't think of him that way and still wanted to save him even after getting caught so easily.

"Our skeleton needs help," Zoro muttered as he avoided another punch from the Demon Lucifer and cartwheeled in midair while spinning his swords. He kept his eyes away from his opponent's, knowing what would happen if he stared straight into them.

**Flashback**

** Usopp's writhing form was fresh in his mind as Zoro reached for his hilt and his third sword, the Wado Ichimonji. He glared at his enemy with disgust and the man looked right back at him, causing him to freeze at the sight of the flames burning in his eyes.**

** The tavern was already mostly destroyed after their battle, but Lucifer took one deep breath and calmed his breathing. "I thought it would be more difficult than this, Roronoa Zoro."** **Flames emerged on all sides of the green-haired swordsman and one figure started walking through the fire.**

** Zoro stared ahead and couldn't see his enemy any longer, only the young girl in front of him. She stared at him with a small smile and he dropped the two swords in his hands, "K-Kuina?" He whispered and his eyes went wide. The girl stopped smiling and she screamed at the top of her lungs, a girly screech higher than Zoro had ever heard her scream. **

** Then she exploded. Her head widened and as Zoro took a step towards her, she popped like a balloon in the biggest explosion of fire and magma. The man stumbled back as a dark face appeared in the explosion that got larger and encircled him as well. "HAHAHAHA," the face laughed and then all the flames and lava shot straight up in the sky and burned the roof of of the tavern, sending a pillar of fire rocketing into the night...**

**End Flashback**

"Without your mind games, you aren't so tough," Zoro mocked while blocking a kick with one sword and swinging with another. He infused Haki in this sword, but the man he was fighting hardened the side of his neck and the sword and body armor clashed.

Lucifer felt the blade trying to break through his Armament Haki and he rose both hands, not letting that happen. His arms broke off in the middle and his hands covered in molten rock burned hot as they shot forwards and closed the gap between him and his opponent. Both fists slammed into Zoro and he was thrown backwards still holding onto all three swords.

Blood seeped through Zoro's teeth since he wouldn't open his mouth to cough out the glob of bloody spit on his tongue. He didn't want to drop Kuina's sword, and he just growled back at his opponent. _I can keep up with him, but I can't predict his moves when I can't see his eyes. You can fake with every other part of your body, but the eyse always show what your truly planning._ Despite this disadvantage, Zoro smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" the other man asked intrigued.

Zoro looked up but made sure he was focused on the enemy's neck instead of any other part of him. "When I defeat you, I will have become stronger. Observational Haki is my worst of the three, now is a great time to train it."

"The three?" The Demon Fruit eater asked, taking a small step forward and shouting, "Then bring it on swordsman! Show me what you can do. I'm a demon, what chance do you have?" He cackled and seemed to be losing his shit as flames started flowing freely from his back causing a huge inferno to rage above him in the shape of a monster's face.

"You are?" Zoro questioned and chuckled, sending chills down his enemy's spin. His head lifted higher and he looked into the fire monster's eyes, "Then let's see who's the better demon," he flew forwards as two heads and four more arms extended from his body.

_What is he?!_ Lucifer roared and the burning face above him grew larger and opened its mouth, breathing hot flames at the enemy who was flying towards him in a spinning motion.

"Asura!" The form of a dark demon formed above the flying swordsman who seemed to have grown appendages and was now holding nine swords. He flew straight into the flames and spiraled with his weapons, tearing apart the form of the beast around him. "Wail of the Demon!" all nine of his swords shot straight out and stopped spinning and pointed down at Lucifer below them. The fire monster shattered and flew in every direction, stopping the other two fights on the shore as Sanji, Boxer, Robin, and Xali all stared at the two fighters.

The Demon man screamed "RAAAA!" He rose both of his arms and the horns on his head glowed so hot that they turned blue and then scalding white before extending into the sky at amazing speeds. Both of his arms released four huge balls of blue flames but the swordsman above predicted both of these. Each of the horns impaled each of the two heads on either side of Zoro's real one and the balls of flames were sliced apart by the other swords.

Every time one of Zoro's swords touched a ball of blue fire the sword and the ball would disappear in a flash of blinding white light. The final ball exploded larger than the others and Lucifer smirked, panting as he stared through the smoke and then panicked as his opponent kept descending through the cloud. Throwing caution to the wind, the man pulled back both arms to his side and twisted his body.

_You were a worthy opponent._ "THREE THOUSAND..." Zoro's swords in each of his hands began to spin while the one in his mouth stayed firm. The flying image of Asura above his head didn't disappear when the rest of Zoro's fake arms and heads did. The real demon stopped being just a blur and seemed to solidify as it spun each of its hands above its head and twisted in the same fashion as the swordsman who was falling.

"I'm not losing here!" Lucifer shouted as red light emitted from the point where the palms of his hands connected. He slammed both hands forward right as Zoro was above him and didn't have time to scream out any type of attack. "YAAAA!"

"REALMS!"

The red light turned into a beam that got thicker as it collided with the three swords right above the Demon man's head. Everything seemed to freeze in this one second and the other four fighters and the girl on the edge of the ship all found themselves being thrown backwards by the shockwave of the two attacks colliding. Zoro's swords hit the end of the beam and pushed against them as he continued to fall. Their bodies shook until the man above accepted the intensity of the attack being sent at him and used all his remaining strength to push straight through the attacks until his blades were all pressed right against Lucifer's hands. Without any more resistance, the swords could finally finish their slashes and the green-haired swordsman landed on the other side of his opponent.

He stood there panting for a few seconds as the image of his own demon faded and he slowly sheathed his swords. As the final sword was an inch from clicking into place it stopped, and then slid the last bit right as blood spurted from three huge slash marks on Lucifer's chest and face.

**A/N Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and leave a review telling me what you think. Each character has an opponent now... except for Zoro who kicked his guy's butt! How'd you like the fight scene? Do you like the matchups? This is where I got my motivation for this work: I didn't think of the enemies first for personalities, or for who would be a good match for each Straw Hat, I thought up a list of cool Devil Fruits I wanted to try and built a story around it. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you again soon!**

MaddySan5926

I hope Brook's gonna be okay!  
Cant wait for the next chapter!

**He is just so upset about this mess he's in, but his friends are coming to save him! Yay!**

Guest

Zoro is a hero no matter what others say!  
I mean look at this guy: putting himself between the ground and his friends... Awesome!

But please... There are so much romantic ff out there. And most of them were really got action or adventures stories before the romance started to kick in...  
Please consider to leave it to a non romantic ff :/

**I agree, GO ZORO! Hope I made him look like a total boss in this chapter, but he may be more injured than he looks... Yeah the romantic aspect was just an idea. If I do it, it will probably have little effect on the story at all. Who knows, maybe there's a Lucifer, Ami, Cato love triangle ;P. **

OGAFazer89AC

Boxer's power seem way too similar to Pica's. I wonder what's the difference between the two.  
That aside, good chapter, I thought that Nami would have end up facing the cloud girl, and seeing that I was wrong was a nice surprise.

**Boxer is a Logia, and I don't know if Pica is, but there are some other differences. Boxer is a Rock Man, he can make rocks in his hands and turn his whole body into rock. Also after he makes pillars and stuff they drop back down into the ground when in the anime Pica leaves everything fucked up even after he stops reforming it. Glad I tricked you with Nami XD**

Son of Whitebeard

interesting powers

**Thanks!**

Guest chapter 2 . Apr 17

One day was certainly a quick enough update. Quick updates and good quality. A very rare combination. I've only seen this once before and that was two years ago. So it is absolutely great that someone else has come along.

The chapter was particularly entertaining. You captured all the characters, provided the right amount of suspense, and have left off for very anticipated fights in the future. An overall accomplishment.

Can't wait to see more!

**I appreciate the great review and I hope I can stay true to the characters. These fights are just getting built up more as the characters separate and I'm pretty excited too! Thanks again everyone. 'Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer's molten skin fell off and he became pale as the flames around him vanished and the man fell to his knees. "This was not my end," Zoro said with clenched teeth. He had been biting down on his sword for so long that it felt weird not to be clenching down, and when he finally let go, blood poured out of his mouth that had been waiting in there through all different points of the fight.

Zoro's burned skin was much worse than from the fight in the tavern and he was panting hard as he tried to stay on his feet. Every inch of him was burned and the others didn't notice it before, but he didn't have a strand of clothing left on him except for the sheaths on his waist that his swords were now resting in. His pants had completely burned away along with his unbuttoned shirt and haramaki, although a piece of the green waistband still covered what was important, barely.

He tried to keep himself from swaying, but he couldn't hear anything except for ringing out his ears. One of the blue fireballs that exploded got a huge piece of his chest and the burns there were much worse than everywhere else. He could smell cooking meat and looked down with a disgusted look at his smoking chest- it was on fire.

The Pirate Hunter rose a hand and patted down on the right side of his chest, putting out the flame and sending immense pain coursing through his body.

"Zoro!" Both of the other crew members shouted over at him. They had focused back on their own fights, but the sight of the man falling to his knees made them worried enough to ignore the nicknames they usually called him by.

Boxer looked away from his blonde opponent who was relentlessly attacking him with flying kick attacks and he frowned. _Lucifer was taken down, I didn't think this was possible. His opponent didn't have even half of his bounty. He probably underestimated him, yeah that's it. _

The purple haired woman fighting Robin had a different opinion on the matter. Xali was mentally screaming, _Lucifer is down?! We need to take this guy out before he gets back the strength to finish us as well._ "Boxer!" She shouted and the bald man and Sanji turned towards her, "Help me finish off Roronoa Zoro!"

The swordsman on his knees heard his name called and lifted his head slowly. He glared ahead at the woman who shouted it and she froze in fear but scattered into the wind as a cluster of petals and shot towards the injured man anyway.

Boxer turned to rocks and crumbled, falling into the ground and moving through the dirt. The Earth upturned as he moved underground and left a trail leading towards Zoro.

The petal woman turned mostly back to herself a foot away from Zoro. She had a red kimono covering her torso and brought back one arm so it turned into one giant petal that was sharpened on each end as she swung it at the man in front of her. He reached down to grab a sword to protect himself with, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. They were all in one on one fights, he didn't think the other two would turn away and come after him. Boxer also leapt out of the ground and the huge man was made entirely of rock, different stones holding him together at every joint and he lifted up in the air with one arm pulled back, a rocky fist at the end ready to slam forward for the kill.

Zoro brought up one burnt arm but knew he couldn't do anything. Two voices shouted out and finished each other's sentence: a woman began, "Your fight..." the other voice was a man's, "Is with us!"

_**Crack! Snap!**_

Zoro's eyes opened wide as the sight before him was almost too hard to believe. Both Robin and Sanji came to his aid, making it to their respective opponents milliseconds before they would have hit him.

Robin had ten arms wrapped around either side of Xali and four coming out of her swordsman friend. Two hands held onto the hilts of both Kitetsu and Shuusui, crossing them and blocking the blade of the petal while the upper half of the thirty year old woman extended around her enemy's back and grabbed onto her neck using all her strength to hold on and keep the woman from dissipating into petals.

The real Nico Robin had been sprinting and was now feet behind the woman who was pushing against the swords she held in between the two. She ran right past the rock man who hit the ground next to her and dug a trench backwards as he reverted from his rock form back to the bald man he was.

Sanji had kicked his way between Zoro and Boxer so fast that neither saw him approach until he was right there. The man had kicked the rock monster's fist as it was coming forward and the shock of the blast crumbled the rocky wrist of the man, shattering up his entire arm as the kick spun through. The chef then spun fast and with an invisible coating of Haki around his other foot, he kicked the enemy as hard as he could in the face, snapping Boxer backwards into the ground where he skid away.

Robin's fake upper half was fighting a losing battle and finally disappeared, her arms holding up Zoro's swords vanishing as well. The woman running towards Xali was met with a storm of petals that flew off Xali's back and sliced through her. Robin felt little shocks course through her body as the menacing woman either tried to poison or paralyze her with the attack. "Time to finish this," the purple haired woman brought down her sharpened giant petal towards Zoro's head to chop him in half.

"Rahh!" Robin lowered a shoulder and slammed straight into the woman's back, ignoring all the sharp petals sticking out of it that gave Xali a supposed defense against any attackers. Robin's arm was impaled in many spots by the razor-like blades and she screamed out in pain while she brought the other woman to the ground.

The blonde haired chef turned his head towards Robin and wiped some of the blood dripping down his face away as he staggered on his feet. The wound from before in his side had opened back up, and he was in much worse shape than before, but as he fell, he could have sworn he saw Robin punch the Petal Woman in the face.

Zoro had his eyes focused on the women, and instead of offering his help, he just watched as she finished her own battle. He somewhat noticed the swirly cook falling flat on his face next to him, but he didn't look away as Robin punched the woman multiple times and then Xali headbutted the woman above her. The black haired woman was dazed and her enemy rolled them so that she was now the one on top and she started strangling the Straw Hat Pirate.

Neither one seemed to remember they had Devil Fruit powers as Robin brought up a knee in between the other woman's legs and caused her to hunch over in pain. Zoro winced, knowing that even though she wasn't a man, that place still hurt getting kneed no matter who you were. His friend brought up both arms and chopped up, knocking off the arms that were cutting off her air supply and causing Xali's chest to fall on her face.

_Too bad the cook is asleep for this,_ Zoro smirked as he felt a weird sensation from watching the two women fight. Xali grabbed Robin by the hair and pulled it but the older woman seemed to remember she had eaten a Devil Fruit and crossed her arms, causing hundreds of hands to appear all over them and cause Zoro's eyes to almost pop out of his head. Every one of the fists started battering the enemy on top of her and ten of them appeared right between the two and tossed Xali up in the air. Two more appeared on the younger woman's neck and hammered her in the face back towards the dirt below.

Waiting where the woman was about to fall, was Nico Robin with a furious look on her face. Her cold eyes were glaring up at the falling woman whose eyes went wide as Robin pulled back an arm. "Uno Fleur!" She shouted and one hand appeared on the woman's body who was falling.

_One more hit and I'm done! I can't let her hit me,_ Xali tried to turn into a bunch of petals as she fell, but nothing was working. The woman below her clenched a fist soaked in blood since it was on the arm that Robin decked the Petal Woman with before and still pricked with all the slices she received before. _Why can't I disappear?!_ Xali thought in sudden panic.

Robin smirked a split second before the woman fell into her. The one hand she formed that came out of Xali's stomach was grabbing one of the woman's breasts with small traces of black armor around the tips of her fingers. It took most of her focus to concentrate just that small bit of Armament Haki to her fingers, but it was better than she'd ever been able to get before, so she wasn't complaining. When the other woman fell so her head was within striking distance, Robin sent her own fist flying. It collided with her opponent's face and sickening cracks echoed across the beach as Xali's nose shattered and she was sent tumbling after Boxer, skidding almost as far as the bald man had so that she was leaning in the trench with her legs resting up on the edge of it and her head hanging down inside.

"Ha, haha," Robin chuckled between breaths and turned around to the boys. Sanji was face down in the dirt, but Zoro was smiling at her and chuckling as well. She stumbled over to them, but felt dizzy from loss of blood from all the places the petals had nicked her.

The swordsman found whatever strength he had left to get back to his feet and sprint the few yards to close the distance between the two of them. Robin wasn't far, but she was falling the wrong way and he had to slide under her to catch her as she fell. She smiled up at his face as he looked down at her and both of them started laughing. Normally the most composed members of the group, they couldn't help themselves.

"You can rest now, I'll go get Brook," Zoro stated.

"Really?"

Both of them opened their eyes wide. They couldn't believe they had forgotten about her. Robin pulled her legs back up and got out of Zoro's arms so that she could look ahead at the girl floating on a cloud above the ship. Below her was the head of their skeleton friend, sticking out over the ledge of the ship.

"Brook!" Zoro shouted and found the strength to pull himself back up too. Both of the Straw Hats used each other for support as they walked in front of Sanji and stared at their new opponent. Ami stared at them in fury and looked around.

_Xali,_ she stared at the woman's legs that were sticking out of the trench. _Boxer,_ the man's head was pushed so far into the dirt that she wondered if he could even breath down there. Her head turned so she was looking closer to the cluster of Straw Hats and she stared at the bloodied form of her friend, _Lucy, Lucifer, how could you let them do this to you?_

Zoro reached down and picked up the two swords that Robin used to save him and held them in either hand. He wouldn't be able to sheathe them again with this girl staring at them with such hatred. Her little pink pigtails didn't make her seem any less intimidating than the Demon he was fighting earlier, especially now that he and Robin were both injured to the point that all they had to do was close their eyes and they'd pass out.

Suddenly the man felt he had to hold up a lot more weight and saw Robin lost balance on one of her feet. She caught herself, "Sorry," she mumbled but her face was looking paler by the second. Zoro looked back up at the little girl glaring at them, then to Brook who looked like he was trying to say something, then back to Robin. _Shit, Chopper, where are you!?_

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Kung Fu Point Chopper spin-kicked and hit Roaring Richie directly in the chest. The man spun around in midair and all four of his claws dug into the tree he was nearly thrown into. He stood vertically on the trunk and roared down at the reindeer in the light blue hat.

Chopper turned into Horn Point and his horns snapped once, cutting straight through the tree Richie was holding onto. The lion man found the moment to pounce and the mane around its neck sprung out along with his muscles as he transformed into his stronger point. He brought back a fist and slammed it down on the reindeer who didn't have time to switch to Guard Point and was cut across the back as well as slammed into the ground.

Before Richie could attack again, something cast a looming shadow over the two of them. Chopper was on the ground looking up at his attacker and his eyes went wide in fear, causing the lion to realize that whatever was above them, it wasn't good.

The lion man looked up and saw that the sun was blocked by a ginormous grizzly bear monster with deep blue eyes and crazy sharp teeth. "Duglo! What are you doing?!" The bear looked down at them and the man kept shouting, "You know there's a fifty fifty chance of you going berserk when you do this!" He realized no one was responding to him, "You did didn't you? That's just great, now what are we..." he was cut short by a flying tree trunk that seemed to come out of nowhere and slammed into him, sending him flying through the forest away from his opponent.

The doctor pulled himself to his feet in his normal small form and stared up at the enemy in fear. _His Monster Point is scarier than mine,_ he thought before running away as the beast kicked again and knocked two trees out of their roots, sending them crashing through the woods. _I can still take him though,_ he rolled out of the way to avoid two falling trees and looked back up in the air.

Just as he was about to put a Rumble Ball in his mouth and try to fight the giant bear, the forest shook. The bear hadn't taken a step, so Chopper looked around for the source of the shake. It happened again. "YOW!" The little reindeer looked behind the bear monster and his eyes turned into stars.

Cyborg Franky was now in his Franky Shogun robot suit. He was huge, almost as big as the bear monster, though much shinier. The large red, white, and blue robot had a yellow line painted across the middle of its chest with a black skull and crossbones on it. The Straw Hat on top of the skull showed it was on their side and Chopper was drooling at the sight of the super cool robot.

The monster was intrigued by this as well and spun around punching hard towards the mechanical man who held up an open hand and stopped the punched even if it skid him backwards so his feet smashed through a few of the buildings. He'd crashed conveniently next to the Sunny after the monster kicked him, and after a few minutes he was able to get his BF-38 together.

"Chopper-bro!" Franky's voice sounded over the battlefield and Chopper knew that he could see him. "Go find the others, I'll take care of teddy bear over here." Even in his enraged state, Duglo seemed to understand the insult and swung hard with his left arm, hooking towards General Franky's head. "GENERAL SHIELD!" One of the Star-plated shoulders on the robot popped off and the robot held it up to block the claw.

The reindeer watched in awe for a few more seconds before remembering what he was just told and nodding, "Got it!" He turned and ran off, but kept looking behind him to watch the Shogun and his awesomeness.

Franky felt the vibrations of the fist in his shield even from inside the battle armor and he shook. "This thing is strong," he recalled how powerful Monster Chopper was back on Enies Lobby and that was before the New World. This looked like a more powerful monster in a more powerful place. He pulled back the shield to try General Shield Boomerang, but Duglo punched with his other arm faster than Franky could throw.

Red lights started flashing inside the cockpit as the fist crashed into his armored chest and knocked him off his feet. He weighed over ten tons, but he was lifted off the ground like it was nothing. The monster snapped forward and bit one of Franky's arms, unfortunately for it, the left arm.

"GENERAL LEFT!" Cannons emerged from the left arm while it was inside Duglo's mouth and started firing multiple blasts at the monster. Smoke fumed out of its mouth as it stumbled back coughing up blood, but Franky wasn't celebrating. His left arm had many huge dents in it where the teeth clamped down on his arm and he was amazed, he'd never seen his battle suit damaged this badly before.

The monster bear didn't fall when it was blasted, only stumbled back a few feet. Franky started to notice something though, the bear was sweating. It roared again in the sky, but this time sounded like a much more pained roar and it sprinted back forwards before tackling Franky Shogun to the ground and scratching at his chest.

"General Roll!" Franky twisted the controls and his hands grabbed onto the sides of the bear, turning them over so that he was on top. Duglo used the momentum however to spin himself right back over again and the barrel roll continued a few more times until the bear was finally on top again and bit down on the Shogun's head. "Ahhh!" The cyborg yelled as the room he was in started spewing out smoke from a popped pipe that was already building up pressure because a different part of it was crushed in his left arm. The red lights were now accompanied with a blaring siren telling him to eject.

"RROOOAAARRRAGAGHhhg!" the bear coughed blood all over the BF-38 and then swiped again at the face covered in teeth marks. Franky brought up a fist and was glad his arms were still functioning as the General brought up a fist as well and knocked the bear off him. Both fighters got back up on their feet, ignoring the buildings they were standing on in the town and looking at each other.

"Full-system failure in T-minus one minute." Franky's eyes went wide. He installed that feature, but hoped he would never hear that voice tell him that in the middle of a fight.

The bear started to charge at him again, _Only have one chance at this._ "Come on baby show them what you can do!" His arms slammed together with a giant clank of metal on metal and the bear in front of him grabbed onto each of his shoulders, clenching hard on the metal plates and bending them ever so slowly. The metal was strong, but this monster was powerful, even if it was losing strength. Air started to fill both arms and they expanded out as the bear opened its mouth wide for one final clamp down on Franky's head.

"GENERAL..."

"Please Eject. Eject now. T-minus ten seconds. Eject. EJECT! EJECT!" The warning sirens only got louder but Franky ignored them all.

"CANNONNNNN!" His arms expelled all the air in a similar fashion to the cyborg's own Coup de Vent. The blast hit the bear monster in the chest and it instantly released its hold on Franky's battle suit. Before the beast even started flying off into the distance, Franky opened the hatch and jumped out of his suit, right as a ball of fire exploded inside the cockpit and sent him flying through the air in the same direction as the monster.

Duglo fell off of the blast that kept soaring into the distance, but the damage was done. He could no longer stay in his monster form and started to shrink while tumbling through the forest. He smashed through dozens of trees before flying right past the reindeer running through the woods who had just reached the edge of a clearing.

"EHHH!?" Chopper screamed and his eyes popped out of his head as the large man in torn up clothing flew past him and across the grass field out of the clearing. The doctor stepped out to see where he went, but his eyes got even wider (if that was possible) as a wall of clouds emerged out of nowhere and stopped the bear man from flying off the island. _Fwew, it's a good thing... that... _he stared at the little girl resting on top of her cloud and then at the destroyed shoreline in front of him.

The cliffs on either side of the small harbor were crumbling and had person-shape holes on them. Long trenches were dug straight across the grass field and dirt and rocks covered the whole area. He tried to ignore the terrible injuries the enemies had so that he could focus only on his friends who were also wounded badly and standing in front of another enemy.

"Robin, Zoro, Sanji!" Chopper ran over and two of them turned around to see him in Walk Point jogging over to them.

Sanji was unconscious on the floor, but Robin and Zoro did not look happy to see Chopper running their way. "Get out of here," Zoro yelled back at the reindeer.

Chopped slowed down in confusion, wondering why Zoro would say that. Robin also looked upset and the woman turned from Chopper back to the enemy's ship where Brook was lying on the deck, covered in white clouds. "Are you going to try again?" The little girl floating in the air questioned.

She lowered down to the ground and and dropped Duglo to the floor next to her cloud. Ami stared at the bear-man for a few seconds before lifting back up her head and saying in a soft voice, "I dislike you."

Her voice was quiet, and innocent, and at the same time it made Robin take a step back and Zoro get sweat on both sides of his burnt face. Chopper started sweating a lot more profusely, especially as the sky above Ami began to darken. He looked past her at the ship where Brook was, and he knew he had to get to the skeleton somehow. _We have to beat this girl, and Zoro and Robin are too injured to fight. That means…_

Chopper ran forward until he was standing right in front of Zoro. Ami's white cloud she stood on had darkened to gray, and then black like the sky above her. Clouds formed out of nowhere and were spinning around above her head like a puffy tornado was forming. Chopper kept his voice steady, despite the voice in his mind screaming at him to run, and he said, "I'll take her."

* * *

**A/N Hey! So, I reread this story today and saw at the end of Ch 2 that I mentioned having two more finished chapters, so when it ended after 3 I decided to look through Onedrive, and sure enough Ch 4 was in there. It was incomplete, so I finished it up and edited it a little. Sorry for taking 2 years... ;), maybe I'll get to finishing this soon. Hope you enjoy!**

MaddySan5926 chapter 3 . Apr 23, 2015

SAVE BROOK SOON, LUFFY!  
Cant wait for the next chapter, super intense!

**... Man, Brook has been kidnapped for a very long time. XD Sorry!**

Guest chapter 3 . Apr 24, 2015

Best chapter! (So Far) I loved the Zoro Vs. Lucifer fight, it was utterly brilliant! The use of Asura, and the Battle of Two Demons was a perfect tie in with all the suspense. Seeing Sanji use Rankyaku was also incredible, quite a development considering the state he's in.

I liked the line "Observational haki is my worst of the three" leaves a real setup, and relation to the One Piece world. Now I can't wait to see the climax of Luffy's battle with the Cato Captain.

On an unrelated note, your story "Straw hats in memories" ended excellently, though further beating up on that child would have been far more satisfactory.

**Thanks! Glad you liked that fight, reading it was what made me want to continue it just now. Also, the fact that Straw Hats in Memories just ended when you wrote this review tells me how long it's been since I uploaded, so again, sorry it took so long. Hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
